Soul Transfer 101
by kateybeth
Summary: Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have never seen eye to eye. But a terrible potions accident leaves them stranded in one anothers bodies. Can they put aside their differences? Or will they face the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have never seen eye to eye. But after a freak potions accident they find they must put aside their differences or face the consequences. A tale of love and comedy all combined into one! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or claim any money from them! **

**Soul Transfer 101**

_Prologue:_

_Hermione Granger… Prefect, Head Girl, know it all, bookworm, goody-two shoes… Yes she knew them all. But she wasn't detoured by any of the nicknames she had acquired in her last seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To be frank they seemingly gave Hermione an edge, making her one of Hogwarts most prized students and it's most eligible bachelorette. _

_But oddly enough, no matter how popular Hermione was, she never seemed remotely interested in the opposite sex. Of course Hermione had her crushes, but her thirst for knowledge and constant studying always won out in the end. A love life was the last thing Hermione needed and found herself constantly turning down pursuing suitors. Until she had finished school and was working a steady job, she wouldn't have time for love or family. It just had to wait, and it didn't seem to bother her in the least. _

_But her mind of thinking apparently never matched the male race tracking her twenty-four seven. _

_It just so happens this was the very predicament Hermione found herself in one sunny autumn morning. _

_And so our story begins…

* * *

_

**Chapter 1:**

The smell of autumn was in the air, and it hadn't gone unnoticed. The students were alive with the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts and all its gossip. From the slightest crush to who snogged who last night, everyone always kept an open ear. But for two Gryffindors, the idle gossip of many seemed to fall along deaf ears. Hermione Granger and Ginerva Weasley had learned from past experiences to keep things on a low profile. Being the best friend and girl friend of Harry Potter though made it difficult. But through it all they managed to ignore all that came their way.

"So what are you going to do?" Ginny asked tucking a stray piece of red hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes glanced quickly to the side catching the annoyance of her friend's face. "You can't put it off forever Hermione, you know that."

Turning down another corridor the two continued on. "I know what I have to say but I don't know if I can break his heart. I'm not good at turning down men, you know that," Hermione sighed letting out a long growl of frustration.

"Still… You owe him the truth 'Mione," Ginny said gesturing towards a flight of steps leading down to the dungeons. "You at least owe him that. Just tell him how you feel and that you only wish to be his friend; nothing more. Just say what I told you to say alright?"

"I know I know, but I still don't want to do it," Hermione grumbled entering a dark room filled with long wooden desk lined with large back cauldrons. Both girls quickly took their seats waiting for the rest of the class to file in. Turning back to Ginny Hermione smiled. "Well…he can't make a show in class."

For a moment the room was filled with silence before the door burst open followed by students quickly finding their seats. Hermione inwardly sighed taking in a deep breath. She knew what she had to do. But she didn't know if she had it in her to do so. Neville had always been such a wonderful friend and the fact that he had suddenly taken a keen interest in her was slightly disturbing. But then again she had helped this attraction along unknowingly. Always giving him words of encouragement, always helping him in class… So in a way, it was her fault. Luckily Ginny had been there to help her out.

"Hello doll." Glancing behind her at the familiar voice she watched as Harry and Ron entered the room. Giving a quick wave her way Harry quickly took his seat next to Ginny. Leaning over slightly Harry gently kissed the red head on the cheek wishing her a good morning. Blushing, Ginny lowered her head slightly. Ron instinctively took his seat next to Hermione rolling his eyes at the pair.

"Acts like he hasn't done it before; the little minx," Ron said slightly annoyed.

"And good morning to you too Ron," Hermione laughed punching him lightly in the shoulder.

Giving her an apologetic smile Ron smiled. "Sorry 'Mione."

"You might be able to have something like that Ron, if you ever get up the nerve and ask her," Hermione sighed pointing to a young woman in the front with long blonde hair. "But at the rate you're going, you might as well ask someone else out."

Biting his lower lip Ron looked questionably up ahead at the young woman. "I'm working on it ok? It's not as easy as you think you know? I mean you have to get her in the right mood and then you have to have to right setting and you have to say it just right… Any ideas?"

"Sorry Ron, but it has to be in your own way and in your own time," Hermione laughed watching the red head bang his head against the table.

"Hey, Hermione," came a shy timid voice breaking the mood quickly.

Turning her head to the front she caught sight of Neville watching her intently. His dirty blonde hair was parted neatly to the side and his blue eyes were slightly brighter than usual.

"Ummm…Hi Neville," Hermione said an awkward silence seeming to follow.

"MR. LONGBOTTOM WILL YOU KINDLY TAKE YOUR SEAT SO WE CAN BEGIN!" The room was silent and the source of the booming voice stood in the front of the class his dark eyes looming over her seemingly. "OR…. Perhaps there is something you and Miss Granger wish to share with the rest of the class?"

"No…No….Professor," Neville stuttered quickly taking his seat looking extremely embarrassed and detoured.

"Good," Snape said moving to his desk and taking his seat. "Open up your texts and turn to page 73 chapter 6; The Felix Elixir. I want a two scroll essay on what it is, how it's used and the ingredients that is used to create it. Begin now!" Hermione caught the shimmer of pride in Snape's eye as he caused Neville discomfort. She couldn't understand why Severus Snape was still so mean to her and all the other Gryffindors. Had they all not fought together last year to bring down the Dark Lord? Had they all not celebrated together afterwards? And now here he was still the same old snarky Potions master as always delighting in causing pain and terror. Some things obviously never changed. But to be honest it truly was sad. Snape wasn't all that bad. She had learned that first hand. She had gotten to know the man during the summer and had seen things others probably would never see. He had been kind to her to a certain extent and had even complemented her during their work. But now…Shaking her head she left those thoughts alone. Obviously not everything would change with the Dark Lord gone.

For about half an hour the room was filled with the flipping of pages and the scribbling of pens against paper. Hermione found herself glancing every now and then towards Neville a few seats away. He seemed to be concentrating on his work, but she could tell his mind was elsewhere. And to just her theory his eyes briefly caught hers before once more returning to his work.

Biting her lower lip Hermione quickly pulled out a small piece of paper scribbling something upon it before folding it up. She had hoped they would be making something today so she could easily tell Neville her feelings, but Snape has diminished that hope. Now she would have to do it by note which wasn't at all in her style. But it had to be done. She could feel Ginny's eyes watching her from behind and cursed herself for allowing her to watch. She must look like an idiot to Harry and the others. It wasn't like they didn't know anyways. Neville's asking her out had spread not just among the Gryffindors but among all the other houses. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks she quickly placed a small charm on the note.

Neville had seemed to sense the tension and was now watching her nervously. Nodding his way Hermione quickly enchanted the note and watched as the piece of paper sprouted wings and took off towards Neville's waiting hands.

"Now what could this be?" Giving out a small cry of surprise Hermione watched as none other than Professor Snape quickly intercepted the letter crushing its wings in his hand. Giving her a suspicious glare he turned his attention to the note now within his grasp. Opening it she watched as his face seemed to contort in dare she say it…Amusement? "How touching Miss Granger," Snape said an evil grin forming on his face. "How _very_…touching."

"Please Professor," Hermione said realizing the whole class was watching now. "May I have it back?"

"Come now Miss Granger…You disrupt my class with your uncanny love spats and now you wish me to simply dismiss this?"

"I didn't wish to disrupt your class sir, but I thought…"

"You didn't think Miss Granger and that is you natural flaw."

His smile seemed to widen even more than nature would allow. Turning from her he faced Neville whose face was now a bright shade of pink. "Mr. Longbottom I trust you know what this is then?" Neville merely nodded slightly swallowing a large knot in his throat. "Then I suggest you stick with someone of your own caliber and talents. It appears Ms. Granger doesn't share your declaration of love. In another words or words you may understand… Granger wishes to be left alone. "

The room quickly went silent leaving everyone staring and Hermione fuming. Glancing past Snape to Neville she saw the hurt behind his eyes and the humiliation of the Professor's words.

Clearly proud of himself Snape moved to his desk tossing the letter into the waste bin. "Pathetic."

Hermione sat there in complete shock, anger boiling deeply within her. How rude and ignorant could someone be! Of all…Of all things to do! To not only humiliate her but to poor Neville as well! He hadn't done anything to deserve this. All Neville had done was confess his undying love to her in hopes that she may share his feelings in earnest. And now… AND NOW!

"How…HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione yelled standing quickly knocking her chair to the floor behind her. Ron flinched at the oncoming assault. He knew by the look on her face Hermione was about ready to unleash that cryptic temper of hers. He knew, because he has witnessed and suffered it many a times. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU GREASY HAIRED OVERGROWN BAT! YOU ARE WITHOUT A DOUBT THE WORST AND MOST HATEFUL MAN I HAVE EVER MET! TREATING OTHER CREULY AND PUTTING THEM DOWN JUST BECAUSE YOUR LIFE SUCKS! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! HOW YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF IS TRULY A MYSTERY YOU SNARY EVIL WARLOCK!"

The room was deafly silent say for Hermione's rough breathing. Harry and Ginny had pushed their chairs far from Hermione as they could and it had appeared Ron had done the same.

Snape stood there mouth seemingly gaping. He wouldn't admit he was shocked, or the fact that he was absolutely taken aback. He had never seen Granger to have a violent temper or if she did, to bestow it upon him so graciously. To be honest, he would have found it all amusing had she not of been so furious. Taking a step forward he watched her confidence diminish replaced by terror and fear. Of course she was scared of what she had done, but he knew she was also scared of what he was going to do to her. Moving before her he watched her face go from crimson red, to a startling shade of milky white.

"That little stunt Granger just may have cost you your badge as Prefect. I hope you are aware of that," Snape said his eyes burning into hers. "I hope you are proud of yourself." Her face if possible seemed to grow even paler and he enjoyed knowing he was overpowering her. But he knew even if she didn't, that McGonagall was the only one to render that judgment; truly a disappointment. However, it was nice to see her squirm. "On a better note, you will be serving detention with me every Friday night for the rest of the term, and I will be owling your parents on this matter."

Hermione backed herself up against the desk behind her feeling as though her legs were going to give way. Why had she lost her temper? And of all people why did she have to take it out on Snape? Life was indeed cruel. She could handle having her prefect badge taken away and detention for an eternity…But owling her parents? What would they think of her? Or worse…What would they do to her? She cringed at the thought. The last time she got into trouble they had taken away her books, magic and muggle alike and locked them up so she couldn't read. The time before that they had sentenced her to work with them at the office, cleaning bathroom and scrubbing toilets. And of course she couldn't forget the time they had made her sit in her room for 4 hours straight watching chic flicks. If they found out she was in trouble, who knows what they would come up with when they saw her next.

"Now Miss Granger would you kindly pick up your chair and have a seat?" Snape snapped taking another step closer to her causing Hermione to feel dizzy and closed in.

"Yes, yes," she stuttered fumbling around to retrieve her chair and turning it upright. Taking her seat she glanced up timidly at Snape who was she knew, enjoying himself.

"Oh and Gryffindors…Because of your class mate's cheek, note 250 points shall be taken from your house; and another 100 for not address a teacher as according."

The rest of potions class seemed to drag on forever. Hermione found herself in a daze lost in deep thought and turmoil. Even when it had ended she found herself unable to produce even a scrolls worth of essay and ended up taking her first failure ever. Snape never seemed more pleased with himself and it made Hermione want to burst again. But realizing her house had paid for her actions stopped her. What was important now was trying to apologize to Neville and also her house. But that would have to wait. Right now, all she wanted to do was be as far away from Snape as she could. And so with his dismissal she found herself out the door before anyone, Harry, Ron and Ginny on her heels.

* * *

_It's rather long please forgive me. But I hope you liked it. Please R/R andlet me know what you think. Thanks!

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

**In this version Harry has defeated Voldemort and has decided to go back to Hogwarts for his final year. Since he, Ron and Hermione, and Neville missed a year looking for the Horcruxes, they come back just in time to graduate with Ginny. **

**Yay! If you have anymore question please let me know! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have never seen eye to eye. But after a freak potions accident they find they must put aside their differences or face the consequences. A tale of love and comedy all combined into one! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or claim any money from them! **

**Soul Transfer 101**

_Review:_

_Hermione backed herself up against the desk behind her feeling as though her legs were going to give way. Why had she lost her temper? And of all people why did she have to unleash it on Snape. Life was indeed cruel. She could handle having her prefect badge taken away and detention for an eternity…But owling her parents? What would they think of her? Or worse…What would they do to her? She cringed at the thought._

"_Now Miss Granger would you kindly pick up your chair and have a seat?" Snape snapped taking another step closer to her causing Hermione to feel dizzy and closed in._

"_Yes, yes," she stuttered fumbling around to retrieve her chair and turning it upright. Taking her seat she glanced up timidly at Snape who was she knew, enjoying himself._

"_Oh and Gryffindors…Because of your class mate's cheek, note 250 points shall be taken from your house; and another 100 for not address a teacher as according."_

_The rest of the class seemed too slow. Hermione found herself in a daze lost in deep thought and turmoil. Even when it had ended she found herself unable to produce even a scrolls worth of essay and ended up taking her first failure ever. Snape never seemed more pleased with himself and it made Hermione want to burst again. But realizing her house had paid for her actions stopped her. What was important now was trying to apologize to Neville and also her house. But that would have to wait. Right now, all she wanted to do was be as far away from Snape as she could. And so with his dismissal she found herself out the door before anyone; Harry, Ron and Ginny hot on her heels._

**Chapter 2:**

She wouldn't cry, no matter how much she wanted to. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes but she blinked them away. No! She wouldn't let that heartless git get to her. She would be damned if she gave in. Racing up the dungeon steps and down the corridor she could hear the footsteps of her friend's in hot pursuit.

"Hermione stop!" Harry called managing to catch up with the witch and blocking her way towards the Grand Stair Case. Grabbing her shoulders and holding her still he waited for the others to catch up.

"Please let me go Harry," Hermione sighed balling her hands into fists trying desperately not to show them just how hurt she was. Snape could be kind when he wished…She had seen it…witnessed it…felt it… But when he got angry he had a temper to make even the bravest wizard shake. He was truly menacing and seemed to have no regards for anyone's feelings say his own. Many times she had witnessed his fuse blow and each time she had wished only to show him just how hurtful it felt to have someone constantly talking you down. But what could she do? It was a hopeless cause against the Potions Master, and he himself knew that. How foolish she must have looked talking back to him. She felt the tears once more form in her eyes and found herself unable to stop them as they slowing leaked down her cheeks.

"Hermione are you ok?" asked Ginny rushing to her friend's side pulling back the brown curly locks from her friend's face. Seeing her friend distraught Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione hugging her tightly. "Shh...Its ok sweetie…Everything is going to be alright." And for the first time Ginny truly was lost for words. Hermione was one hard egg to crack. Normally she would just brush things off as nothing, trying her best to remain calm. But when she broke it was hard to put back the pieces.

"Bloody Bastard," Ron spat trying his hardest to remain calm. "Thinks just because Dumbledore isn't around anymore he can treat everyone any way he wishes…"

"I-I Just don't, I just don't understand," Hermione cried laying her head against Ginny's. "I just don't know what got into me. And now, not only have I lost my badge…But I've let you guys and my house down. Not to mention I've hurt Neville beyond the point of forgiving. What am I going to do? Neville will never speak to me again. I'm sure he is right now feeling worse than I… And not to mention that my parent's will be furious with me when they find out."

"Shh…Just take it easy 'Mione," Harry said rubbing her back soothingly. "We'll figure this out and we will find a way to fix it. We always do."

"Come on dear. Don't let the words of old Snarky Professor Snape get you down," Ginny smiled pulling away to face her friend. "What you did was honest and courageous."

"It's about time someone put the Greasy Git in his rightful place," Ron sniggered placing an arm around his friend. "And of all people to do it I'm glad it was you. You nearly gave Snape a heart attack. It was bloody brilliant if you ask me."

"Yes but at what price?" Hermione asked raising her head to eye her friends. "Everyone hates me now for losing all those house points. I hate me for losing all those house points! I mean if I had just kept to myself I would have never…"

"Hermione nobody cares about the house points," Harry laughed grabbing her by the shoulders once again. "What you did was probably something that will go down in the History of Hogwarts from now till the end of time. Telling Snape off isn't something you see or hear every day. You are a bloody hero Hermione. And I'm sure everyone else thinks so too."

"Harry is right Hermione," Ginny smiled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Nobody cares about the points…House points can be easily earned around the right people. But telling off the most dreaded Potion Master in time is something that will go down in history. And as for Neville…He is a kind forgiving soul hun. I don't think he could ever hate you. In fact I'm sure he right now is thinking of a way to thank you for chasing off his worst nightmare."

At Ginny's words Hermione found herself laughing and smiling again. Though she still feared losing her badge and the letter Snape would be sending home, she felt somewhat better. It was true she had done something never heard of, but she still felt herself questioning her better judgment. She knew now that classes with Professor Severus Snape would never be the same again. But she also knew that he probably wouldn't try to start anything more with her either. For now that one student had stood up to his cruel and demeaning ways, she knew he would have to work extra hard to stop another from following in her footsteps. Which meant his stricken tongue would probably be a whole lot more civil.

"So Hermione…" Ginny said wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder. "How about we head off to lunch and then a quick study session before your walk with the Devil tonight?"

Rolling her eyes Hermione gave a low moan of annoyance. She had forgotten completely that today was Friday; the worst day of the week.

* * *

The day seemed to pass too quickly for the four. They had spent most of lunch ducking oncoming personal congratulating Hermione on her daring feat. To her surprise, she found that Harry, Ron and Ginny had been right on the number. Nobody who was anybody in Gryffindor seemed to give a flying Hippogriff that Hermione had lost them house points. In fact they seemed more excited about losing them then keeping them. It was rather odd to the bushy haired know it all, but she was at least thankful that nobody hated her…Student wise that was.

After lunch they spent what was left of her time studying. Well…If plagiarizing was studying.

"Honestly you two you need to do your own work instead of trying to copy our work," Hermione warned narrowing her eyes to show her annoyance. "What are you going to do when you are given a test on the matter?"

Both Harry and Ron exchanged side glances smiling. "Easy 'Mione…We'll just copy off of you that's all," Ron laughed quickly dodging a flying book from Hermione.

"Come on Hermione who needs to know this stuff anyways?" Harry asked glancing over his Arithmancy work. "For Merlin's sake Hermione…We only took this class this year because you insisted. But who is going to worry about numbers in such a manner?" Sighing he rolled up his scroll and shoved it into his bag. Standing he made his way over to Ginny who was perched quietly on the sofa. Propping her up against his shoulder he rested his head on hers, watching her study silently.

Hermione smiled returning to her work. For about a minute the room was filled with silence before a loud tap at the window broke the silence.

"What the?" Ron asked standing and rushing over to the window. Unlatching the bolt he ducked quickly as a large black raven swooped into the room landing before Hermione. Tied to it's leg was a small parcel which scribbled upon was her name.

"What is it 'Mione?" Ginny asked lifting her head to get a good look.

"It's a letter," Hermione stated simply shrugging her shoulders. "It's addressed to me."

"Well go on then, open it," Harry said looking equally interested.

Reaching down to untie the letter the Raven quickly snapped at her finger's drawling blood. "Why you nasty little thing!" Hermione shouted placing her finger into her mouth. "Ow…That hurt! Oh you crude Bird…" She stopped for a moment glancing once more down at the letter with her name. It was _his_ handwriting… With her other hand she quickly caught the bird by its beak allowing the other to remove the letter. Once done the bird gave a mighty squawk and quickly took to flight out the window.

"Bloody bird," Ron grumbled relocking the window. "Are you alright 'Mione? Didn't hurt you too bad did he?"

"Just a small scratch Ron," she said opening the letter. "Nothing to be worried about."

Her eyes quickly scanned over the parchment her face turning a deep shade of red. Standing quickly she balled the paper up and rushed to the fireplace throwing it in without hesitation.

"What's wrong? Who was the letter from?" Harry asked looking rather confused.

"It was from **HIM**," Hermione said stomping her foot in anger. "_Professor Severus Snape requests that I meet him in his classroom, 6 sharp for my detention._"

"Well that doesn't seem to bad does it?" Ginny asked looking equally puzzled.

"Oh no?" Hermione asked sarcasm dripping from her voice. "_Oh and do try to be on time Miss Granger. I trust your lack of judgment hasn't at least affected your punctuality. Oh and please leave your wand behind. You won't need it tonight, nor will you for the rest of your detentions served. S.S._"

"Six sharp?" Ron asked glancing over at the clock. "That's in five minutes, the evil tyrant!"

Glancing at the clock she realized Ron was right. Snape had set her up to be late on purpose. Grabbing her bag she unceremoniously replaced all her things anger rushing through her veins. Of all the lowest schemes and tricks…Quickly slipping on her shoes she bid her friends goodnight and quickly set down to the dungeons.

* * *

Snape smiled darkly to himself as he replaced Dakara within his cage. He would have loved to of seen the look on Granger's face when she realized she was going to be late for her detention. He had purposely not told her the time in hopes to humiliate her once more. Of course on seeing the letter she probably realized what he was up to, but it didn't matter. Had she been all the more clever she would have realized he hadn't set a time on her detention and would have come back asking; pity. Perhaps she wasn't as bright as she thought she was. Smirking he made his way over to the desk glancing at the clock. Ten seconds to go and still no sign of the little minx.

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1; late.

Grabbing a pen and pulling a stack of first year essays towards him, he smiled darkly as he quickly began to fail them.

For about a minute he sat there alone failing his students when the door suddenly swung open. Glancing up slowly a menacing smirk on his face he watched as a ruffled and angry Hermione Granger entered his class. Moving to the front of the room he realized she was set on saying something to him. But he had already thought of this and had come prepared.

"Ah Miss Granger so glad you could make it to your own detention," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off quickly. "Of course it seems you feel that the rules don't apply to you and that you can show whenever you want. But I'm here to tell you this now that you are no more special then anyone else and that from now on you will show up on time or your house will suffer for your better lack of attendance. Do I make myself clear Granger?"

Hermione felt her throat constricting. All she wanted to do now was strangle to bloody bastard till his head fell off!

"Answer me Granger!" Snape snapped his firm voice causing her to jump slightly.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes. Yes Sir."

"Very good Granger looks like you have some manners at least," he hissed watching her face go red. Oh how he was going to enjoy this. Revenge was sweet. "Very well then leave your stuff on the table and get to it."

"Get to what Sir?" Hermione asked looking completely confused.

"To what? Why your detention Miss Granger. Did you think I was just going to let you go that easy? You truly are naive." Snape stood back crossing his arms, a sinister smiling playing across his pale face. "You will be from now on every Friday night not only washing out all the cauldrons without magic, but you will also be cleaning out my cupboards and closets rearranging them in alphabetical order to the exact. And since this is a big job I plan it will take you the whole semester to finish. So you better start now. And while you are here I expect complete silence for I will be working of course. So begin."

Hermione never had a chance to put in a word as she found herself quickly engrossed in cleaning the cauldrons. As many dishes as she had done in the past for her Mother, she would never ever complain again. Cleaning cauldrons was something she would never ever wish upon anyone…Well maybe Professor Severus Snape himself…But then she could only wish…Couldn't she?

_

* * *

_

_Yay chapter two up and done! Hope you all are enjoying it! Chapter three will be up soon!_

_To those that did thanks for your wonderful reviews! Please let me know what you think of Chapter two! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have never seen eye to eye. But after a freak potions accident they find they must put aside their differences or face the consequences. A tale of love and comedy all combined into one! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or claim any money from them! **

**  
Soul Transfer 101**

_Review:_

"_Very good Granger looks like you have some manners at least," he hissed watching her face go red. Oh how he was going to enjoy this. Revenge was sweet. "Very well then leave your stuff on the table and get to it."_

"_Get to what Sir?" Hermione asked looking completely confused._

"_To what? Why your detention Miss Granger. Did you think I was just going to let you go that easy? You truly are naive." Snape stood back crossing his arms, a sinister smiling playing across his pale face. "You will be from now on every Friday night not only washing out all the cauldrons without magic, but you will also be cleaning out my cupboards and closets rearranging them in alphabetical order to the exact. And since this is a big job I plan it will take you the whole semester to finish. So you better start now. And while you are here I expect complete silence for I will be working of course. So begin."_

_Hermione never had a chance to put in a word as she found herself quickly engrossed in cleaning the cauldrons. As many dishes as she had done in the past for her Mother, she would never ever complain again. Cleaning cauldrons was something she would never ever wish upon anyone…Well maybe Professor Severus Snape himself…But then she could only wish…Couldn't she?_

**Chapter 3:**

Within the first few minutes Hermione had summed up all of Snape and his evil attributes. One word that above all others seemed nothing short of fitting. Jack Ass.

Every now and then she found herself sniggering at her own thoughts receiving dark glares and clearing of throats. But she didn't care. Snape seemed to be too engrossed anyways in his work, making a new potion which smelled of sulfur and spice. Oh well…At least she had something to drive her through the night. She would admit that Cauldron cleaning probably was the worst punishment known to the wizardly world. But then again she wouldn't complain too much. She couldn't help but think that had she of said just one more thing, she just may have found herself back on the train heading for muggle London. And she wouldn't have put it past him either.

For about an hour and a half she worked hard scrubbing the gunk from the inside of cauldrons. At one point she could have sworn there was something still alive in one. And she came to wonder if he ever cleaned these things himself. How she longed to just cast a quick charm and be on her way; but after this though, she would probably never ever take magic for granted again. Using the back of her hand to wipe her brow she glanced quickly at the clock. Hermione had learned early on in her detention that watching the clock only seemed to make time seem to grow slower than normal. She had wondered to some extent if Snape had charmed the clock to be that way, but she realized he couldn't without having a working one for himself.

For about five more minutes Hermione toiled over the messing cauldrons before she realized he was standing directly over her watching her carefully. She could ignore him of course but the giant bat was now blocking her source of light. Letting out an irritated growl she turned her head to glance up at him. "Can I help you?"

"Careful with that tongue of yours Granger," he snarled placing his hands on his hips. Tilting his head she realized he was inspecting her work. She had only gone through 3 Cauldrons in the last two hours but she was proud of her work. She had scrubbed her heart out with them and they looked practically brand new.

He moved over to another and then the last before returning his attention to her. "Pitiful," he said crossing his arms.

Throwing her scrub brush down and standing Hermione took a few steps towards Snape. "And just what pray tell is wrong with them?" she asked hands moving to her hips. "They look just fine to me. I should know because I've spent the last two hours scrubbing the tar out of them."

"Again, I will say that your lack of better judgment has once again been clouded," he smiled his black eyes bearing down upon her. "But then…I half expected it from a Gryffindor."

"Ok that's it you old battered buffoon!" Hermione shouted making her way over to Snape in a huff. "I know you're still sore at the fact that someone finally had the gull to give you what for! But that doesn't give you the right to make fun or criticize the good work I have done in the last two hours!"

"Perhaps if it had of been good work I would have considered it," He hissed his cool demeanor quickly falling. "But since I have yet to even see "good work" from you I guess you are incapable of doing so!"

Hermione would never know what happened or what on Earth had ever made her do so. For about a split second Hermione stood there lost for words before charging at Professor Snape shoving and knocking him to the floor in a large black heap. It was then the realization of what she had really done hit.

Snape lay there on the floor looking completely and utterly shocked. Never in his entire life as a teacher had he ever been attacked by a student. And now, here, a girl almost half his body weight had done so with ease. But as furious as he was he simply couldn't find the words or the strength to get up. He could only stare in pure shock.

"Oh Good God!" Hermione gasped backing away from her Professor. She had attacked a teacher, and not just any teacher; but Professor Snape! She was a goner for sure! He would have her expelled faster than her head could spin! "This isn't happening…"

Snape had seemed to regain his voice and was now standing. "You insolent little witch; how dare you! Do you know what the punishment for attacking a teacher! Let me give you a little hint! You might as well start packing because you are out of here!" Advancing towards the Gryffindor he caught her by the wrists pulling her towards him sharply. "When I get done with you Granger, not even the muggle schools where you belong will take you in…"

He was too close…Dangerously close…Frightened Hermione did the only thing that came to mind and tried to run pushing past Snape with all her might. To her dismay his grip was vice like holding her prisoner, but little did he know this action would be his undoing. He hadn't realized until the last moment that Hermione, in her attempts to push away in a blind furry, had slammed straight into a cauldron containing his brew. Sucking in a deep breath he watched almost in slow motion as they both went down slipping on the cauldrons content's now all over the young Gryffindor and the floor.

And for the second time that night, Snape found himself once more on the hard stone floor, this time next to the wide eyed busy haired know it all. Growling in anger and hatred he let out a stream of curse words shocking the young woman next to him. "You bumbling witch!" He yelled moving to his knees not realizing he was still grasping her one wrist in his hand. "Tell me…Do you enjoy causing me grief? Cause let me tell you, you're doing a great job! How McGonagall finds you remotely gifted or talented is beyond me! But I assure you now…You are as troubled and blundering as Longbottom…dare I say it…ON A GOOD DAY!"

"Why you…None of this would have ever happened if you would just have shut your pie hole early today in class!" Hermione yelled slipping and sliding on the floor. "But you just have to stick your abnormally large nose in everyone's business just so you can put your two cents in! But the only reason you are so nosey is because you are so rude and mean to everyone, no one wants to tell you anything! And though Neville may not be the expert in Potions, he is a fine student with a kind heart! And if you remember Snape…It was Neville's herbs that helped us out in the final battle! Neville deserves as much or more respect than you should ever get! He is exceptional person! I only wish you could see that!"

At her words a light pink glow seemed to catch both of their attention. Glancing down both realized it was coming from the brew. Still clutching Hermione's wrist Snape felt a slight tug at their connection, a yellow light quickly forming around their hands. Slightly concerned he tried to remove his hand only to find his hand was immobile. Using his other hand he desperately tried to pull it from the whining girl who appeared to be trying to remove his hand from hers as well.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked moving to her knees.

Snape ignored her questions trying with all his power to free himself from the witch. Truth was, he didn't know what was happening, but he didn't want to find out either.

The yellow light around them had now grown a blinding and startling white, engulfing their bodies and raising them into the air.

"Make it stop!" Hermione screamed feeling a ripping sensation from her body. It felt as though someone was ripping her inside out, the pain immense and blinding.

Snape could hear her screams of pain but he too was lost in the pain that was now wracking his own body. Nothing he had ever suffered at the hands of the Dark Lord would ever compare to what he was feeling now. And for the first time from what he could ever remember, he found himself screaming in complete agony as he felt something completely rip from his body his body going limp and everything going black.

* * *

The sound of someone above her moving around had waken her from her deep sleep. Opening one eye she found herself staring up at a white ceiling. Closing her eyes she willed herself to open both eyes the light in the room making it hard to see and adjust. Raising her head slightly she gave a painful groan her body feeling as though it had just suffered from the Cruciatus Curse.

"Oh you're up then?" Madame Pomfrey asked moving just above her face.

"How long have I been out?" Hermione asked trying her best to stay calm. She hated to wake up in the infirmary like this. Though she hadn't spent as much time as Harry had in the Infirmary, she had, had a few run inns herself in the past.

"For about three days dear," Pomfrey said taking a wet wash cloth and laying it across her head. "You and Miss Granger were discovered by a student this morning."

"You…And Miss Granger?" Hermione asked tilting her head to the side glancing up at Pomfrey.

"Yes…" Pomfrey said looking slightly puzzled. "You and Miss Granger were brought here early this morning and have been under my care. But don't worry Severus; you should be able to return to your classes tomorrow."

"S-S-Severus? Me…Severus?" Hermione asked noting the confusion in her own voice and the fact that it was not her own!

"Severus, what is the matter with you dear? Are you feeling alright?" Poppy asked her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Do I have a sign across my forehead screaming Jack Ass?" Hermione asked raising herself up with her hands.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Pomfrey said trying her hardest but to no avail to get Hermione to lie back down.

"She's talking about this?" came a young woman's voice Hermione recognized instantly. Both Pomfrey and Hermione turned to see a young woman in a long white hospital gown at the end of the bed. Her hair was wavy and everywhere and her amber eyes carried all the hatred in the world.

"Oh my God!" Hermione shrieked pushing herself out of bed despite the protests of her body. "It's me! Or my twin or…." Eyes growing wide Hermione ran past the two to the restroom and peering into the mirror.

The two women winced at the manlike scream that filled the infirmary.

"Miss Granger would you care to explain what's going on?" Poppy asked giving the young woman a stern look.

"Oh come now Poppy is it that hard to figure out?" she asked rolling her eyes at the older woman.

"Now you see here Miss Granger, I…" Pomfrey started only to be cut off.

"One, never call me Granger for that very name is insulting to my intelligence and two; would you please be so kind as to floo the Headmaster as soon as possible?"

Eyes widening Poppy stood terror and shock written all over her face. "Severus is that you?" she asked reaching for the young woman before her.

"Of course it is you silly woman," the witch said pulling away from the medi witches touch. "Will you please do as I say!"

"Of course, I'll be just a minute," Pomfrey said rushing out of view and into her office.

The sniffling of an older man brought Snape back to his senses as he watched his shirtless body approach slowly.

"I'm so hideous," Hermione said sitting down on the bed running her hands through her now black hair. She caught the annoyed look on her face and smirked slightly. Wiping the tears from her eyes she sat up slightly. "I mean…You are hideous."

"You aren't any better," Snape said trying to cross his hands across his chest. "How you deal with theses things is completely beyond me."

"For your information they are called breasts and I think I have a nice set thank you," Hermione said with a sheepish grin.

"Stop that!" Snape said suddenly.

"Stop what?" Hermione asked looking around her lost.

"Stop that silly grinning and crying," Snape said looking disgusted. "You are making a mockery of my body!"

"What!" Hermione asked. "If anything this body needs all the happiness it can get. I mean after all these years of depriving it; I would think I'm doing it some good."

"Just stop it and keep your mouth shut!" Snape said taking a seat near Hermione.

Hermione watched her body move stiffly to a chair and take a seat her eyes filled with the utmost loathing for her. "Fine! But you know you could stop with your maniacal glares and rude ways. You are going to leave early wrinkles on my face!"

"Quiet Granger I'm thinking," Snape said using one hand to hold back the brown mop in his face. "For Merlin's sake! How on Earth do you handle such a mess?"

"It's called a brush, which you seem to know nothing of," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Here they are Headmaster," Poppy said assuring in a worried looking man into view. He approached the two quietly his foot taping unconsciously. His dark green eyes scanned the two for a moment before ruffling his salt and pepper hair.

"So I am to presume that you my pretty are Professor Severus Snape?" the Headmaster asking gesturing towards the young Gryffindor in the chair.

"I don't know if pretty is in the vocabulary I would use but yes I am Severus Snape Alberic," the young woman said eyeing the Headmaster menacing.

"Would you care to explain what you think happened then Professor?" Mlynar asked moving towards Hermione and taking a seat to a thoughtful looking Snape.

"Simple. For the last few months I've been working on a potion that will allow the drinker to temporarily leave their body," Snape said cringing slightly at the feminine voice that replaced his own. "Headmaster Mlynar this potion was meant to remain secret, for the ministry had instructed me to create it. It was to be used to gather up all remaining deatheaters roaming free. The potion on its own was designed to possess another in a short enough period of time to allow access to the host's thoughts. It appears this test was also a failure. Though, as to how I ended up in Miss Granger's body still baffles me slightly."

"Severus dear boy, do you think you can return yourself and Miss Granger back into your rightful bodies?" Mlynar asked patting Hermione on the back. "I'm sure Miss Granger is feeling rather homesick."

The smile on Snape's face was priceless. To see a man who never showed hardly any emotion whatsoever smile so wide was something that could only have been fiction. "That would be wonderful," Hermione said with a sigh. "This body isn't at all to my taste."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Granger, but this potion is very complex," Snape said once more grabbing a hold of the maddening curls spilling into his face. "This was after all a test if you remember me saying. Just working on this one took well over a month to brew. It could be sometime until I find a way to reverse this affect…If I can that is. Even if I manage to recreate the very same potion there is no guarantee that it may work again. It's a win lose situation Granger. So you better get used to my body, for you just may end up staying there for sometime."

"Whatever you need Severus for this you need ask," Alberic said standing and moving to the curtain. "I will be informing the staff about this little arrangement as well. And also, Severus I believe that it is only fitting that Ms. Granger take over your duty as Potion's Master for sometime. Having a student teaching the Potion classes may cause some suspicions from unwanted outsiders. After all, if I am correct Miss Granger is after all well adept in teaching Potions. If I do recall Miss Granger here did after all have the highest NEWT scores of this century."

Snape seemed rather taken aback by the request. Allowing Granger to teach his classes while he, sat there like a school boy watching from a far? "Headmaster I believe I am fully capable of teaching…"

"I know you are dear boy but we must try and be as discreet as possible," Mlynar said smiling brightly. "Don't you agree?"

Snape knew he was right but having Granger teach him while he sat there like a school boy…girl wasn't something he was looking forward to. But then again he didn't have a choice. If word got out things may, and he knew would defiantly get dirty. He knew there were many who would take his new status to heart.

"Very well then," Snape said standing.

Hermione watched as her body stood slowly. It was strange to see herself in such a manner. But it was rather amusing to see how Snape was acting within her body. His uptight self seemed to calash with her usually rather bubbly self.

"Excellent," Alberic said clapping his hands. "Then I will be off to let the staff in on our little secret. Until then just take care of yourselves."

With that the Headmaster disappeared behind the curtain; Leaving the three of them alone.

"I believe Granger that if you are going to be playing the role you must at least know that I do not whatsoever enjoy spending time in the infirmary. So I suggest we head off," Snape said standing. Turning to Poppy Snape eyed the witch for a moment. "Perhaps you would do to assist myself and Granger in changing?"

* * *

Chapter 3 done and finished! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews! I love them!

* * *

**Rageful Jewel:** Thank you so much for pointing that out to me! I went back and fixed it! Thanks again! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have never seen eye to eye. But after a freak potions accident they find they must put aside their differences or face the consequences. A tale of love and comedy all combined into one! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or claim any money from them! **

**  
Soul Transfer 101**

_Review:_

_Snape seemed rather taken aback by the request. Allowing Granger to teach his classes while he, sat there like a school boy watching from a far? "Headmaster I believe I am fully capable of teaching…"_

"_I know you are dear boy but we must try and be as discreet as possible," Mlynar said smiling brightly. "Don't you agree?"_

_Snape knew he was right but having Granger teach him while he sat there like a school boy…girl wasn't something he was looking forward to. But then again he didn't have a choice. If word got out things may, and he knew would defiantly get dirty. He knew there were many who would take his new status to heart._

"_Very well then," Snape said standing._

_Hermione watched as her body stood slowly. It was strange to see herself in such a manner. But it was rather amusing to see how Snape was acting within her body. His uptight self seemed to calash with her usually rather bubbly self._

"_Excellent," Alberic said clapping his hands. "Then I will be off to let the staff in on our little secret. Until then just take care of yourselves."_

_With that the Headmaster disappeared behind the curtain; Leaving the three of them alone._

"_I believe Granger that if you are going to be playing the role you must at least know that I do not whatsoever enjoy spending time in the infirmary. So I suggest we head off," Snape said standing. Turning to Poppy Snape eyed the witch for a moment. "Perhaps you would do to assist myself and Granger in changing?"

* * *

_

**Chapter 4:**

After Pomfrey had helped them change Hermione quickly caught up to Snape making his way down a long and narrow hallway. His pace never faltered and she realized she would have to keep up with him or loose him. Turning down another corridor she examined her appearance from behind. It wasn't every day you could see yourself in action, but then again, this wasn't her. She hated how Snape made her look so evil and conniving. Could that man ever smile, say for in his own dark intentions?

"Can you please slow down?" Hermione asked breaking into a quick jog. Had anyone been around she was sure they would be gawking. She knew she would. Seeing the most feared potions master of all time chasing after a bushy haired know it all would be a unique and rare sight.

"Do hurry it up Granger," Snape said blowing a strand of curly brown hair from his face. "I don't have all day to teach you what you need to know. So we need to be quick. Now do pick up the pace."

"Whatever," she sighed moving a long side herself. Glancing down for a moment she caught him staring up at her darkly before flickering back off before him. "So how does this all work with my being expelled Professor?"

He stopped quickly in his tracks causing Hermione to come to a quick Holt. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about your sentence Granger," Snape said brown eyes lifting darkly to meet Hermione's. "I haven't forgotten what occurred nor have I changed my mind on you being expelled. But…Since I can't have you leaving with my body in tow, your sentence will have to be postponed. But don't worry…You'll get what's coming to you. For this, you have my word."

Hermione flinched slightly at his words. He truly was a hateful man….woman….whatever he was. And she was beginning to hate him even more! Snape said nothing more, once more proceeding down the hallway and then down a dark and damp stairwell.

After about five minutes of tailing Snape, Hermione found herself before a large portrait of a knight in black armor riding a large stallion. In one hand he held a sword and in the other a shield bearing the mark of Slytherin. The knight lowered his sword lifting his chin proudly staring straight at Hermione.

"Welcome back Mi'Lord," the portrait said nodding kindly to her.

"Thanks…" Hermione said timidly, trying hard to act the part. However the knight seemed rather taken aback his eyes fixed on her in curiously for a few minutes. At first Hermione had thought she had done something wrong but realization dawned on her. This was Slytherin territory, and she did look like the biggest and baddest Slytherin of all. The knight probably wasn't used to Snape talking to him say for one lousy password.

"Password for entrance Lord Snape," the knight said staring at Hermione intently.

"Potter stinks," Snape said smirking darkly at Hermione.

Hermione eyed herself for a long moment before turning to the portrait. "That is the password isn't it? Go on then, let us in already."

The knight turned to the young woman eyeing her suspiciously for a moment before nodding. "Welcome to the lair of Noble Slytherin Lord Snape." Slowly the portrait opened revealing an entrance behind. Snape quickly entered followed by Hermione.

"You know that is a very cruel and demeaning password Professor," Hermione huffed; fists clenching at her side. "Harry Potter stinks? How would you like it if someone used a password to tarnish you as well?"

"Do you think I really care Granger?" Snape said stopping at the end of a narrow hallway. "Everyone has their own opinion and everyone is entitled to it. I am no different and neither are you. I could care less what people think of me, and how they use my name as long as it's in legal use. Now, listen up Granger because I'm not going to say this again. The door to the left leads directly to the Slytherin common room. You may find yourself in there quite often so keep an ear out. This year there have been some rather unique outburst and I'm sure they aren't finished just yet. So be on the lookout. The door next to it takes you straight to my office which of course is connected to the Potions Lab. This door is also off limits to students and requires a unique little charm to enter. I will teach it to you before I depart tonight. Do you understand so far?"

Hermione eyed the Slytherin door with uneasiness. She forgot that she was the head of the Slytherins and their most "beloved" leader. And though she now had rights to punish them in any way she saw fit, she knew that if she stepped one toe out of line the jig was up and she would be caught red handed.

"Granger! Pay attention!" Turning to a large Portrait Severus watched as a pale young woman with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes turn face him. To Hermione's surprise the woman was barley dressed, covered only in what looked like a thin almost see through scarf that flowed lightly in the air. She glanced down at the young woman before her sneering dangerously before resting her eyes upon Hermione.

"Ah...My Lord Snape, so good to see you return," she said bowing kindly to him. "I was worried when you did not return a few nights ago. But I'm happy to see you are still well."

Hermione said nothing. It appeared that this picture was actually quite smitten with Snape. How vulgar.

"But I see… you have company tonight… so I will not keep you," the portrait said glaring down at the witch who was glaring back at her. "Please My Lord, the password?"

Hermione glanced to Snape who rolled his eyes. "Alone."

The woman's eyes narrowed slightly before stepping back. "Correct…Have a good night then My Lord. I will see you in the morning."

The Portrait quickly swung to the side and Hermione quickly followed Severus down a flight of stairs before he stopped her once more. "Alone?" Hermione asked.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Snape asked eying himself.

"It's just…It's so cold…Lonely…" Hermione said biting her lower lip.

Hermione was quickly caught off guard as Snape turned to her and with one hand quickly caught her mouth squeezing it tightly.

"Stop that right now!" Snape hissed pinching tighter, causing Hermione to bite her lip, blood spilling into her mouth. "You will not do such things in front of me or anyone else!"

"Let me go!" Hermione cried gagging on the blood from her open wound. "Remove your hand now! You are hurting me!"

"Good," Snape said suddenly releasing his hand from her mouth roughly. "If you are going to act the part don't act so childish," he said his amber eyes flashing dangerously. "Just remember people will be watching you and noting any subtle difference in your behavior. You have to maintain a steady cool at all times, do you understand?"

"Very well then." Hermione said using her sleeve to wipe away any access blood. "You could be a little nicer you know. You're not the only one who doesn't like this. I'm suffering just as much as you are; probably more since I'm in the body of an old man. It's like trying to walk up a hill in here 24/7. You have it easy compared to me; 20 years might I add."

"Stop complaining Granger and listen to me," Snape said rolling his eyes. "We can discuss this later. Right now you need to listen to me."

"Fine…" Hermione snapped crossing her arms glaring intently at the woman before her.

"Very well then now pay attention," he said pointing to the door on the right. This door leads to my personal and private lab. It is, off limits to you. I don't expect you will have any need to enter so please don't unless instructed to. I will probably be down here every day after I complete your horrendous schedule. And mark my words I will know if you have been in there." Moving to the last door he gave a small frown. "And this door leads to your quarters." Opening the door he allowed Hermione to enter first following her shortly behind.

It wasn't at all what she had expected. It was far from what she had expected from Severus. The room itself seemed to echo the theme of that of a log cabin. Hermione found herself initially attracted to the rustic house because it truly reminded her of her own home back with her parents. Never had she figured Snape one for such décor.

The ceiling was a lovely shade of off white lightening the room, giving it a warm and inviting feel, complementing the cherry wood walls around. She also noted two skylights which she concluded were charmed to manipulate the sky outside. To the right she smiled appreciative catching sight of a stoned fireplace, a small fire glowing within. The warm décor included a denim-covered armchair a sofa, and a colorful kilim rug in an unusual combination of folk art.

"Something wrong?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

"I guess…I just wasn't expecting this. I was thinking more of…"

"Ah yes, the tales of my cold dungeon and my black coffin?" he asked rather spitefully. "I know what you were thinking Granger. I've heard them all. But I have a bit more taste than you snot nosed brats think."

"I…Ugh…Just forget it," Hermione sighed looking into the fireplace. He was right of course. She had thought that Snape wasn't one for the finer things, but now… Sighing she stomped her foot lightly. "So...Anything else you wish to show me then?"

Snape gave Hermione a cold smile before motioning for her to follow him. "This here is the kitchen and through here is the library. You may use it if you wish but you will return any book you burrow in your time here. Moving through the library Snape's voice seemed to grow a little lighter. "And through this door are my... _your_ bedchambers." Opening the door he moved in quickly. Hermione stood there a moment unsure of whether she truly wanted to venture into the bat's cave. She hadn't thought of this, and now that he had brought it to her attention she felt rather awkward about it. There was no way she would be sleeping in the same bed Severus Snape had used before her. There was no way of telling who he had been in it with or what had taken place on it. No, absolutely not!

"Perhaps it would be better for both of us, if I just slept on the sofa Professor," Hermione said taking a step away from the door.

And why is that Granger?"

"These are your sleeping Chambers sir, and to be honest I wouldn't feel at all comfortable in them." she said taking another step back. "I mean the only real reason I should ever have to venture into your bedchambers is to use the lavatory right?"

Comfortable? Snape looked rather bewildered. Did she find his bedchambers not suitable enough for her taste? "What are you getting at Granger?"

"NOTHING!" Hermione snapped defensively. "I just think it would be best if I just took the couch. I don't see why you are getting so upset over a simple request. Honestly."

Snape stood there for a moment before shaking his head and closing the door. "Do as you wish then Granger."

Giving a sigh of relief she quickly retreated to the living room where she swiftly occupied the arm-chair. To her surprise it seemingly seemed to mold to her body, well…His body rather well.

"So what's going to happen now?" Hermione asked watching Snape enter the room and move to a small cabinet pulling out a glass and a large bottle. He didn't answer her but merely poured himself a drink. Before Hermione could say anything she watched herself quickly down the drink in one gulp and begin to pour another. "What the Hell! Stop that right now!" Standing quickly and rushing over to herself she caught the glass in her hand and threw it into the fire.

"What the..? You meddlesome little brat!" Snape yelled shock written all over his face. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Trying to stop you from poisoning my body!" Hermione yelled grabbing the bottle from the cupboard and throwing it too into the fire watching it burst into flames. "I need my body in one piece thank you. I don't want to come back to some alcoholic thank you very much! This stuff is only going to ensure my demise!"

"How dare you!" Snape yelled. Instead of his normal powerful commanding tone, he now sounded like a whining school girl who hadn't hit puberty just yet. He seemed to note this and quickly grew quiet throwing daggers in her direction.

"Oh will you put a cork in it!" Hermione spat rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Did you ever think that my body might not be able to handle the liquor you so desperately crave? Just because you may be able to hold it doesn't mean mine will. And trust me I know because it's happened before. Did you ever stop to think that…_SIR_?"

Snape grew quiet. He knew Granger was right. He didn't know how her body would act. Come to think about it, he didn't know exactly what her body could and could not handle. And for that matter… "Granger…My wand, give it to me." Snape said reaching out his hand.

"Your wand?" Hermione asked hands moving into her pockets and inside his jacket. Finding it, she quickly placed it in Snape's impatient outstretched hand. "What do you want your wand for?"

"This," Snape said putting his wand at a small denim pillow. "Accio Pillow!" The pillow moved slightly raising inches into the air before it fell helplessly to the floor. "Accio pillow!" This time the pillow merely remained motionless. "Damn it…I wasn't counting on this." Reaching into his robes Snape quickly tossed Hermione her wand. "Try it."

Hermione did as she was told. "Accio pillow!" Both stood there staring accusingly at the pillow on the floor. It hadn't budged in the slightest. The thought that something was wrong with her wand came to mind, but then, Snape's wand wasn't working either. But then why… "Of course," Hermione said suddenly moving over where Snape stood, looking ready to tear the stuffing from the pillow. "Why didn't I think of this before?" Without warning Hermione quickly pocketed her own wand and grabbed Snape's wand from his hand.

"What do you think you're doing woman?" Snape asked reaching for his while Hermione held it high over her head.

"Will you just relax for a moment Professor?" Hermione asked using her free hand to hold back Snape. "I have an idea so will you please just watch for a moment?" When Snape showed no sign of backing down Hermione quickly aimed for the pillow. "Accio Pillow!" Instantly the pillow on the floor shot towards Hermione who ducked allowing the pillow to smack Snape square in the face.

"I knew it," Hermione said seemingly studying the wand.

"What the… How in the Hell did you do that?" Snape asked throwing the pillow to the side and standing quickly.

"Easy my dear Watson," Hermione joked turning to face the fiery young woman beside her. "When we couldn't use our own wands, I determined it was only natural that we could use one another's. Our souls may have changed bodies, but our wands can't tell that. So…Since our wands are also connected to our bodies, it would be impossible to use one another's because they can't sense the same magical aura. I think that for the time being I will have to se yours and you mine. Otherwise, we are wandless. And besides…It would look rather awkward if you were using your natural wand in public. Curious minds would want to know. Not to mention Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Do you understand?"

"I'm not some simpleton Granger," Snape snarled straightening his robes. "I know what you are talking about."

"Then what's got you so upset?" Hermione asked.

"Mind your own business brat," Snape said crossing his arms.

"It's just that you don't want to use my wand isn't it?" Hermione asked crossing her arms, Snape's wand in hand.

"I never said that now did I?" Snape asked.

Hermione's eyes bore intensely into the amber ones staring back at her. "You didn't have to say it; I can see it clear in your eyes. You resent the fact that you have to use my wand, that you're stuck in my body and that you have to live life as a student. You know, you're not the only one that doesn't like this arrangement. Note that I'm now in your body…You, the most feared and hated teacher in the history of Hogwarts. You, the man who makes life a living Hell! You Professor! And unlike you, I can't just block it all out."

"You are making too much of this," Snape said turning away from Hermione and staring into the dying fire.

"Am I? Because right now I feel like I'm the only one who really sees things for what they really are!" Hermione said feeling an overly large lump form in her throat.

"And what is it Granger? What do you see?" Snape asked, his bored tone echoing deep within her mind.

"A mess!" Hermione shouted throwing her wand at him barely missing his head. "A mess that shouldn't have happened, but only did because you couldn't stay out of other peoples business!" Moving over to the sofa she sat down covering her face with her hands. "And you act like nothing is wrong when it's all wrong. I can't tell my friends about what's going on, and I can't do anything about them either. For the next month or however long it takes, they are going to see me as nothing but a snarky potions master who would rather see them scrubbing cauldrons then have a good time. And you…You could care less."

She could feel her eyes grow moist but refused to look at herself because she knew it would only make him angry to see her so upset. She hadn't been too upset about the whole thing because she had seen it as a way to stay at Hogwarts a little longer. But realizing everything to the fullest extent, it was hard to take in and she could feel the break down begin. And it didn't help that Snape was being so hurtful towards her. If anything he could be just a little more understanding and sympathetic… But then, that _would_ be out of character.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by hands pulling her own from her face. Hermione growled slightly, not daring to look at him. She knew it would only cause the dam to break and the tears to flow. "Look at me Granger!" Snape said using a hand to tilt her head up so she was now staring at herself. However through her eyes she saw his, intense and superior gazing into hers. "Listen to me now," he said his hand still firm on her chin. "I know you're upset about this. But just because I know how to handle myself and keep my cool, doesn't mean I too am not equally upset."

His words were slightly harsh, but she could feel a sudden gentleness within them. "I never meant for this to happen and…I regret that you were pulled into this. However, you were the one who attacked me if I may be so bold."

She smiled slightly realizing he was, for Snape, trying to make her feel better. But she could still feel the tears fall softly down her cheeks knowing it must look completely bazaar for him, to see himself cry. However she couldn't stop them. "Oh come now, stop…You are being silly," Snape said raising a brow. "Do you realize you are tarnishing my image?"

"I'm sorry…I'm just…I guess I'm just scared," she said wiping her eyes on her shirt. "Teaching shouldn't be hard, for I have been teaching since I got here. It's the posing as you and trying to do everything the way you would…It's rather….It's mind-blowing. And I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I don't know if I could be just as dark and strict as you."

Snape seemed to take this to heart for a moment looking somewhat thoughtful. "It's true you aren't as imposing as I am and that you lack the hostility of myself…But I'm sure after teaching one class you will understand one of the reasons why I am the way I am. You just have to remember that no matter what, you are in charge and that you won't, and shall not take any guff from anyone, no matter what house they are in."

"Say for Slytherin," Hermione said looking slightly accusing.

"That was rather uncalled for," Snape said his eyes growing dark for a moment.

"Oh come on," Hermione sighed crossing her hands in her lap. "You can't say that you have never shown favoritism with the Slytherins?"

"No I can not," he said simply standing and moving away from her.

"Oh come on!" Hermione argued. "During my forth year, I was hit by one of your Slytherins with a charm that caused my teeth to grow three times their natural size. And all you had to say was… "I see no difference."

Snape smiled menacing for a moment. "And still… I see no difference," he said his voice dripping with amusement.

"Prat," Hermione spat.

"Brat," Snape countered. Both eyed the other for some time before Snape broke the silence. "Very well then Granger. Perhaps you wish to fill me in on what you spend your day doing as if I don't already know…" Snape asked glancing up at the clock hanging over his fireplace.

"Well if you know then why don't you fill me in?" Hermione asked turning her gaze away from him in anger.

"I don't have time for these games Granger. We are running out of time."

"Fine!" Hermione yelled her black hair slapping angrily against her head. "It's not hard you know and for you it should be a breeze since you already took these classes. You should be able to find my schedule in my red notebook labeled Academics. From there you should be able to figure out what to do. All my books are in my bag and all my homework should be done though I may be a few days behind because of this little disaster. So I will have to do that, and then I need to write out an essay for Charms and then I need to make a…"

Moving swiftly over to her, Snape quickly covered her mouth with his hand hushing her. "I think I can handle it Granger," he huffed. "School life wasn't that hard then it shouldn't be that hard now." Removing his hand he let out a huff.

"Well, just remember you aren't a Slytherin anymore, you're a Gryffindor," Hermione pointed out pointing a finger at the badge on his robes. "If I have to act like you, you have to act like me. That means you have to SMILE and you _HAVE_ to be nice to Harry, Ron and Ginny AND Neville whether you like it or not. Otherwise you are going to get caught. They will be able to tell if there is anything wrong, they don't miss much; especially Ginny, because she is always there and is my, well…your best friend."

Snape seemed to cringe at this thought leaving Hermione free to smile. "But knowing Professor McGonagall, I think she may move you to a secluded area so you don't have to live with Gin or anyone else for that matter. I mean… After all…You are a guy. As for the password I'm sure you probably know it by now. You are a teacher."

"I believe it was wattlebird the last time I was paying attention," he said.

"That should be it unless they have changed it since this whole thing, but I doubt it," Hermione said. "But that is about all you need to know with me. Life as a student isn't very complicated."

"Indeed."

"Anything more you think you should know?" Hermione asked. She was pretty sure she had covered everything to a T. Like she had told Snape, life wasn't that complicated when you were a student. It may have its ups and downs…But that was about it.

"I won't have to deal with your consorts will I?" Snape asked looking curious.

"Consorts?"

"Of course…Potter, and Weasley," he said looking rather concerned. "Longbottom shouldn't be a problem for we already took care of that nasty matter."

"I have never done anything with Harry or Ron ever! Never ever! That is like…Sick!" Hermione flushed her face grower redder by the second. "Harry and Ron have only ever been like brothers to me. I couldn't ever see myself dating or doing anything else with them. How you could suggest something like that?

The smile that Snape projected was purely shocking. Even in her body she wasn't able to contain the awe. "I see…Good," Snape said standing and reaching out his hand. "Now that I have all the information I need I shall be on my way. I will need your wand then."

"Well its right over there," Hermione said pointing near the fireplace. He nodded and moved to pick it up. Once retrieved, he examined it closely looking for anything remotely wrong with it. "You might want to check to see if it works Professor. I mean try it out and all make sure it…"

"Of course," he said pointing it at her. "Accio Wand!" Hermione felt Snape's wand fly from her pocket and into his waiting hand. "I believe I shall be ok." Handing Hermione back his wand he turned to the door. "Remember what I told you and be at the Head table at seven sharp for breakfast. Your lesson plans will be on your desk every morning when you come in. They are charmed to know exactly what I would do in case I should ever become ill or be elsewhere. Follow them and you will be fine."

Nodding Hermione watched Snape move to the door. Turning back to her he stopped… "Remember Granger, play your role…That means for the time being unless we are working on the potion…I shall regrettably be under you in class."

Without another Hermione watched herself disappear through the door.

Falling back onto the sofa she gave out a long heavy sigh. Tomorrow wasn't here yet, but she knew he was going to be watching her. And for some reason it sent a chill down her spine and in her stomach.

* * *

_Finally! I'm done with Chapter 4. Sorry about the wait. I decided to venture out into the real world to watch X-Men three! Yay! Excellent movie. If you haven't seen it I implore you to do so. LOL._

_Thanks for the reviews again! I really enjoy them and they push me to work harder. So please R/R! Thanks!

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

**Alberic Mlynar: He is the new headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. He will be explained a little farther in the story and how he came to be at Hogwarts. So please bear with me. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have never seen eye to eye. But after a freak potions accident they find they must put aside their differences or face the consequences. A tale of love and comedy all combined into one! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own ****none**** of the characters or claim any money from them! **

**  
Soul Transfer 101**

_Prologue:_

_The smile that Snape projected was purely shocking. Even in her body she wasn't able to contain the awe. "I see…Good," Snape said standing and reaching out his hand. "Now that I have all the information I need I shall be on my way. I will need your wand then."_

"_Well its right over there," Hermione said pointing near the fireplace. He nodded and moved to pick it up. Once retrieved, he examined it closely looking for anything remotely wrong with it. "You might want to check to see if it works Professor. I mean try it out and all make sure it…"_

"_Of course," he said pointing it at her. "Accio Wand!" Hermione felt Snape's wand fly from her pocket and into his waiting hand. "I believe I shall be ok." Handing Hermione back his wand he turned to the door. "Remember what I told you and be at the Head table at seven sharp for breakfast. Your lesson plans will be on your desk every morning when you come in. They are charmed to know exactly what I would do in case I should ever become ill or be elsewhere. Follow them and you will be fine."_

_Nodding Hermione watched Snape move to the door. Turning back to her he stopped… "Remember Granger, play your role…That means for the time being unless we are working on the potion…I shall regrettably be under you in class."_

_Without another Hermione watched herself disappear through the door._

_Falling back onto the sofa she gave out a long heavy sigh. Tomorrow wasn't here yet, but she knew he was going to be watching her. And for some reason it sent a chill down her spine and in her stomach.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5:**

Snape moved through the dark corridors quietly. He wasn't worried about getting caught by any of the staff; Alberic would have made sure that by now they would all know the situation. What did worry him however was the idea of trying to play off Miss Granger as her "normal" self. Not that the know-it-all was normal anyways. Blowing a stray curl from his face he groaned. How she could stand this mass was beyond him. Moving up another flight of steps he marveled slightly at how quick and effortless his new body moved. Perhaps spending some time in a younger body wouldn't be too bad.

Moving to the end of a long hallway, Snape quickly regretted his words. Only a couple of feet away and he could see the portrait of the fat lady, and in front of it blocking his way, McGonagall. Rolling his eyes in annoyance Snape slowed his pace till he stood in front of the old witch.

"Good Evening Minerva," Snape said nodding his head slightly; curls tumbling into his face. Lifting his head he quickly batted away the curls that assaulted his face. He would deal with them later.

McGonagall smirked slightly. Indeed it was Snape underneath the curls and student façade. "Good Evening Severus," she said her voice low. "I see Alberic isn't crazy after all."

"I should hope not," Snape said folding his arms across his chest. He gave her a quizzical look before continuing. "Perhaps you would like to explain why you are blocking the way in Minerva? It's been a rather discouraging say and I would like to rest before I take on "this" role."

"There has been a slight change in plans Severus," Minerva said placing her hand in front of the portrait. "Alberic and I though it would be a whole lot easier for you if we completely moved you out of Gryffindor tower for the time being. After all…I don't believe sharing a room with two other girls would be the best. You are in fact male, in a woman's skin."

Bored with the woman's chatter, and feeling an oncoming headache Severus cut in. "Spare me your humor Minerva," Severus said pinching the top of his….Merlin! Was that his nose? Removing his hand he looked down his nose realizing it was at least three times smaller than his own. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath he placed his hands at his side. "Minerva, sometime this century please."

The older witch frowned slightly. It was odd hearing her favorite student barking orders at her. But then again, this wasn't the Hermione Granger she knew. She just had to keep telling herself that until this whole thing was fixed. "Very well then Severus follow me," McGonagall said turning on her heels and heading in the direction of which Severus had just come.

Snape quickly turned and followed somewhat thankful he wouldn't have to deal with being imprisoned in Gryffindor. The mere thought of all spending the night there was enough to make him feel ill.

He followed McGonagall down a flight of stairs and then down another long hallway till they came to another staircase. "Here we are," Minerva said gesturing up the steps. If you take the stair to the top, and enter the door on your right you will find your new quarters. They should be quite sufficient I believe. Miss Granger's things have already been moved, so that shouldn't be a problem…Let's see…Oh yes, if you need anything, the Floo network has also been installed so feel free to summon the house elves if you need them. That should about do it then I guess; any questions?"

"I'm not a student Minerva," Snape said shooting the woman a glare. "I will be quite alright."

She eyes Severus for a moment before speaking. "Whether you want to accept it or not Severus, you are a student now. And if you plan of being convincing to those around you tomorrow I suggest you start playing your part now. Miss Granger isn't a cold and deplorable young woman Severus. And furthermore…"

Severus cut her off raising a hand to silence her. "Until I have successfully found a way to reverse this mishap, don't expect too much to change. I'm not that silly little school girl and I certainly will not degrade myself by acting like her; let alone dealing with Potter and the Weasleys."

"Severus Snape!" McGonagall snapped her voice filled with shock.

"I will say no more on this matter tonight Minerva," Snape said yet again blowing a curl from his face. "Goodnight"

And with that she watched Snape move swiftly up the stairs, and a moment later a portrait slam shut.

* * *

The smell of fresh Hazelnut brewed coffee and warm sticky cinnamon rolls lingered in the air. Hermione moaned slightly in her sleep, and rolled onto her side. "Something smells wonderful…" Sighing, she slowly opened her eyes, forcing the drowsiness away. "I must have fallen asleep…" Squinting, Hermione's eyes darted around the room, before opening them wide in shock. This wasn't her room; not at all! Sitting up quickly Hermione's memory quickly flashed back to last night and all that had happened. Raising her hands before her face, she realized it really hadn't been a dream. These hands… The hands that belonged to someone who has spent endless hours brewing potions and failing assignments. The hands of none other than her own snarky Potions Master, Severus Snape himself.

"So it wasn't a dream…" she whispered letting her head rest in her hands. "It really did happen. I am really trapped in this body." Her mind replayed the entire night before, and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. It had been bad last night, but now it was a hundred times worse; she had to teach today. It wasn't that she couldn't teach. No, she had been teaching others since her arrival at Hogwarts as a first year. She had tutored many, older and younger. She had a knack for teaching and she enjoyed it immensely. But this was a whole new "ball game", as her parents would say. She wasn't teaching as Hermione, but as the most feared Potions Master of Hogwarts.

Shaking her head she stood slowly glancing down at the dying fire before her. No, this wouldn't deter her. Whether she liked it or not, this accident happened for a reason. Perhaps it wasn't something she was thrilled about, but it had indeed happened; and like it or not she was stuck this way. Until Snape had found a way to reverse this, she would stick it out. Yawning Hermione shook her head vigorously, removing any last bit of sleep within her. Black greasy hair slapped her widely in the face and she grimaced. But before any of that, she was going to do something about her new body's hygiene and looks.

Glancing at the clock above the mantle, Hermione gasped. "Five in the morning; no wonder he is cranky!"

Frustrated and cursing slightly under her breath, Hermione made her way over to Snape's bed chambers, through them, and into the lavatory. Closing the door behind her she began to quickly undo her pants, when she stopped short. Eyes growing wide, Hermione tilted her head down ever so slowly mouth opening in horror. "Oh…My…God!" Stretching her head to get a better look she felt a lump form in her throat. This wasn't happening… She had completely forgotten that with Snape's body came the whole "Big" package. Biting her lower lip she felt her lower stomach lurch, her bladder itching to relieve itself. "Why me..?" Taking a deep breath, Hermione completely removed her pants from her waist and moved to the toilet in despair.

* * *

Snape rolled over in his bed eyes staring intently upon the ceiling. Sleep had evaded him through the night and he knew it wasn't coming anytime soon. Glancing over at his side table he glanced down at a small golden clock ticking silently. It was only five fifteen yet he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep; the day before him weighing on his mind. Due to lack of sleep he had been up numerous times through the night studying Granger's schedule, overlooking homework, and preparing for the next day. Yet, though he had done all this, he still felt somewhat unprepared; and for him, that was rare. Lying in bed however, wasn't going to help him any better. Groaning in annoyance, Snape pushed back the blankets and moved to the edge of the bed. Standing and stretching, he made his way over to his desk, moving over a rather large pile of curly lifeless hair. He smirked cruelly, raising his hand to the back of his head absentmindedly.

Grabbing a few papers and sorting them into a pile he grabbed a satchel which he assumed to be Granger's and filled it with the necessary items. Books, quills, ink, parchment, wand, and anything else he believed he needed. When he had finished he made his way to the lavatory, moving in swiftly closing the door behind him. For a moment there was silence before a long stream of curse words flooded the room. "You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Hermione entered the great hall at seven sharp making her way up to the head table. She could already see a few students had found their way down this early, as well as the Headmaster, McGonagall and Flitwick who was downing a large goblet of pumpkin juice. Smirking, Hermione made her way up to the table and sat in the seat she knew Snape himself always occupied.

"Ah…Severus," Alberic smiled kindly. "And how are you doing this morning?"

Hermione blinked for a second taken off guard by the way he had addressed her. But quickly realized he had done it for a reason, seeing as students were in the hall. "Well, Sir," Hermione said calmly.

"I must say, you look well," McGonagall said her voice laced with humor. "Decided to try something different have we?"

"W-What? Oh!" Hermione said raising her hand to her now long and black silky hair, tied neatly back in a black ribbon. Lips curling into a smile, Hermione chuckled. "Indeed." She quickly recalled her morning and how she had found a secret surprise in her pants. How she had been terrified and furious. How she had spend at least thirty minutes in the shower scrubbing her hair till it felt soft and clean. How she had spent another good ten minutes removing all the dark and itchy facile hair from her face. How she had pressed and ironed all her clothes, as well as adding some color into her wardrobe. It had been one, tiring and **stressfu**l morning.

"A nice and pleasant change indeed," Alberic said eyeing her with interest and curiosity. "I'm glad you have finally taken my advice Severus my boy." Hermione snickered lightly turning back to her plate which was now piled with eggs, bacon, muffins, and grits. Thankful she quickly began to devour the food before her.

* * *

He made his way down the last flight of stairs trying best to stay out of the ways of rushing students to the great hall. Once or twice he had to duck a blow from an oncoming hex or a magically manipulated paper air plane that continually dive bombed students.

Finally however, he managed to make it to the great hall stopping at the door to take in everything. He wouldn't admit he was slightly nervous, no. He also wouldn't admit that standing there, satchel in hand, reminded him of times long past. Only this time around he wouldn't be learning anything he didn't already know. Why Alberic was making him take Granger's classes was beyond him. The old coot was sometimes too much like Dumbledore for his own good.

"Hermione!"

He didn't answer. The name didn't even register until he felt someone wrapping their arms around his neck squeezing tightly. Gagging, he quickly broke loose from the vice like grip and turned to his attacker. A Weasley…

Ginny Weasley looked taken aback by her friend's actions but didn't dwell on it as she took her friend's hand in hers. "Hermione we were so worried about you," Ginny said looking terribly concerned. "The headmaster told us you were in an accident but wouldn't allow us to visit you! How are you feeling?"

Snape eyed the red head before him before removing his hand from hers. "Dismal," he said, his voice emotionless. "And if you don't mind, I'd prefer not to be touched thank you." Ginny's mouth dropped slightly, aghast. Snape instantly realized his error and sighed trying his best to force a "smile" on his face. Taking a deep breath he continued. "I'm sorry Ginevra, _Ginny_…" he corrected. "I'm afraid I am still feeling rather under the weather."

For a moment her friend eyed her suspiciously before accepting her friend's story. "I understand 'Mione, we're just worried about- Hermione what have you done to your hair?!" Ginny asked looking panic-stricken. "What did you do to it?!"

Snape gave a cruel smile. "I decided it was a menace and disposed of it," he said his smile growing even more wicked and spiteful. "It's constantly in my face and I can't seem to do anything with it. So, why have it?"

"But, it's so short," Ginny said raising a hand to touch the curls that now reached just below her chin only to have her hand swatted away.

"It is for the best," Snape said quickly. "Now then, I think we have wasted enough time, so can we please have a seat before it's time to go?"

Ginny nodded and moved to the Gryffindor table, followed by Severus. Both quickly took a seat and began to help themselves to the platters of food before them. "He hadn't even gotten three bites in when he heard the most obnoxious and abrading thing ever.

"Heya Hermione, how are you feeling?" Harry asked taking a seat next to Gin, followed by Ron who took his seat next to Hermione.

"Now; positively ill," he said ignoring Harry's and Ron's awkward glances and taking a swig of his pumpkin juice.

"You alright 'Mione?" Ron asked moving his head mere inches from Snape's face, causing the know-it-all to sputter and gag.

"Mr. Weasley do you mind?!" Snape asked glaring long and hard at Ron who looked totally taken aback.

"Easy Hermione," Harry said grabbing a napkin and passing it down to Snape who snatched it out of his hands to clean off his robes. "We've all be worried about you. After you didn't come back Friday night we began to panic. It was only afterwards that we found out you had been taken to the hospital wing. What happened? Did Snape do something to hurt you?"

"Of course he caused it Harry," Ron said shoveling food into his mouth by the loads. "Wouldn't put it past his big nose," he added spraying food everywhere with his mouth.

Not able to take it any more Snape stood glancing down at all three his amber eyes murderous. "Do NOT talk of things you know nothing of," Snape said pushing his plate away in disgust. "What happened is none of your business and it shall remain that way." Moving from his seat and standing he glanced up at the head table, but found himself not there. Why he had agreed to put up with this was beyond him. Even while in someone else's body he was being insulted. How he wished he could throw them a detention and be done with it! Instead, he turned his attention to the three, giving them a malevolent grin his brow rising. "See you three later…" With a quick swish of his robes they watched as Hermione exited the great hall open mouthed.

"Is it just me, or was that just plain weird?" Ron said shoveling another mound of grits into his mouth.

* * *

Hermione stood in the potion's room, eyes taking in the scene. It felt odd to be the one standing in the front of the classroom. Tracing a hand along the chestnut desk she watched as notes and a lesson plan instantly appeared in a neat pile. Moving around the desk she took a seat examining them. It was at that moment the door opened and Snape, well Hermione entered.

Standing again Hermione moved around the desk in question. "Professor what are you doing here? Class doesn't begin for another…" She paused and ran down to where he was standing and circling him quickly. Hands moving to her mouth in horror she let go. "PROFFESOR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR?!"

"Miss Granger please contain your high pitched shrieks, or keep them to yourself," Snape said flinching slightly as Hermione rounded him again, her eyes nearly bulging from her head.

"I am!" Hermione yelled placing her hands on her hips and staring dangerously down at herself. "I can't believe you! Who gave you permission to do such a thing?"

"I did," Snape said looking bored, crossing his arms over his chest. "If I have to be you then I think it only fair I have some freedom in here."

"Freedom?! You chopped off my hair!"

"And I think it's a drastic improvement if I may add," Snape snapped tossing his satchel onto a desk, annoyed with her rants.

Hermione looked murderous glaring down at the woman before her. He sure had some nerve! Here she had taken the time to make him actually look nice, and he had done the complete opposite. Not only that but she looked like she had been sent through the ringer and back. Her clothes were wrinkled and there were dark circles under her eyes. He was going to destroy her before she would ever be able to get her body back! Lost in thought and her own ranting she was brought out of it by a hand quickly grabbing her chin and squeezing tightly just as the night before.

"Wouch! Wet go!" Hermione yelped trying to pry his hands off her. Even for being in her body he seemed to retain his strength.

"Quiet witch," he snapped. "Listen to me."

She nodded and he released her chin roughly. Flexing her jaw a little she crossed her hands over her chest

"From now on, I will be down here every morning at eight sharp," he said; amber eyes meeting onyx ones. "I will be using my private labs to start conducting the potion; however I will need your assistance.

"Why do you need me?" Hermione asked trying to sound uninterested. "I thought you wanted to do this alone."

"Don't get me wrong Granger," he said annoyed with her interruption. "Your only purpose is to open the door for me, because the door to my labs can only be opened by my wand and my wand alone. From there, I will be on my own until I have to sit in one of your novice classes."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Hermione said turning her back on him and moving back to her desk.

"Pretend? It's the truth."

Hermione snapped her head towards the young woman before her. "Fifty points from Gryffindor; for insulting a Professor." Instantly, she realized what she had done and clamped her hands over her mouth.

A wicked smile formed on Snape's lips. Taking a seat he glanced up at the stunned teacher.  
"I feel much better now."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I was reading some fan fiction and found this story. So I started reading it and realized after the second chapter that this was one of my stories that I hadn't finished. Odd huh? So now I'm back to finish what I have started. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have never seen eye to eye. But after a freak potions accident they find they must put aside their differences or face the consequences. A tale of love and comedy all combined into one! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own ****none**** of the characters or claim any money from them! **

**  
Soul Transfer 101**

_Prologue:_

"_Why do you need me?" Hermione asked trying to sound uninterested. "I thought you wanted to do this alone."_

"_Don't get me wrong Granger," he said annoyed with her interruption. "Your only purpose is to open the door for me, because the door to my labs can only be opened by my wand and my wand alone. From there, I will be on my own until I have to sit in one of your novice classes."_

"_I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Hermione said turning her back on him and moving back to her desk._

"_Pretend? It's the truth."_

_Hermione snapped her head towards the young woman before her. "Fifty points from Gryffindor; for insulting a Professor." Instantly, she realized what she had done and clamped her hands over her mouth._

_A wicked smile formed on Snape's lips. Taking a seat he glanced up at the stunned teacher.  
"I feel much better now."

* * *

_

**Chapter 6:**

Within an hour's time students began to pour into the classroom. Hermione, who had been engrossed in her notes jumped slightly, watching as students took their seats and eyed her with a sudden sense of awe. She watched as Harry, Ron and Ginny also entered finding Snape and sitting on either side of him. She could have laughed as she watched Snape roll his eyes and moved his attention to his text which he suddenly found interesting. One by one they piled in, Slytherin and Gryffindor a like. She wearily watched a bunch of Slytherin girls take their seats in front of her, whispering slightly. Every now and then they would eye her oddly and shoot into fits of giggles, stirring something in Hermione. Were they laughing at her; their own head of the house? Then again, now that she thought about it, not even the Slytherins really liked Snape. Indeed he played favorites by houses, but now that she looked back on it, she couldn't remember Snape ever really showing any serious attention to any one student in his house. He was a wizard to be feared by all, and this included his own.

"Hmmm… What are the chances of seeing some action today?" asked a young Slytherin girl, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"Who knows? But I do hope the Gryffindors try something again," another said, twirling her dark hair around her index finger. "Especially that mudblood Granger girl."

The blonde laughed wickedly. "Indeed. It's just like Father said. "'Muggle borns are only good for one thing; entertainment.'" I mean… That was the most fun I've had in potions since that bumbling oaf Longbottom passed out in his malaise drought. But then again, what do you expect from such a loser. How he ever made it to advance potions is beyond me. I mean look at him. All that time with his grandmother must be finally taking its toll."

Hermione had heard enough. How they could just sit there and talk about somebody so kind and sweet was beyond her. Of course they had talked about her upbringing too, but Neville was a kind and caring soul, who, although clumsy, would bend over backwards to help someone out. Slamming her hand down on her desk, the room was quickly cast into silence. Hermione glanced up, anger steaming from her. She hadn't been in the best mood anyways, Snape had seen to that first thing. But now, she was just fuming. Her hair stood on end as she eyed the two girls before her with malice.

Wand in hand Hermione gave it a quick swish, the dungeon door slamming closed and clicking shut. This had suddenly caught Snape's attention and he looked alarmed. Standing from her desk, Hermione moved slowly to the front of the room, her presence cold and uninviting. "If there are any items on your desk, remove them at once." The room was rapidly filled with noise as students removed the parchment and quills. Hermione's eyes darted back and forth making sure all was cleared before continuing. "Some of you may know what I'm about to say. As for the rest of you clueless dolts, pay attention. Due to recent scores on your last exams, I have decided that today we be entirely devoted to an in class oral review." The room was suddenly filled with heady whispers. "Silence!"

They did, and she felt her lips tugging into a smile. "But sir," a voice came from the front of the room. Hermione turned slowly realizing the voice had come from the brunet. "Sir, today we were supposed to be brewing the **Doxycide**, as you explained last week."

"Do you have a problem with the review, Adiella?" Hermione asked making her way back up to the front causing the young girl to go quiet, bowing her head. "Are you saying you are incompetent as to do the review?"

"N-no sir," Adiella said trying to keep her eyes low. "It's just that…"

"Fifty points from Slytherin, for talking back to a teacher," Hermione snapped, a sudden rush running through her. She didn't know why, but suddenly she found herself enjoying the power she had over all those before her. Fear and respect all in itself. No wonder Snape seemed to enjoy it.

"Sir!" the blonde said turning her gaze from her friend to Hermione. "Fifty points for asking a question?"

"Would you like me to take more Jaclyn?" Hermione asked tilting her head to the side in question.

"No sir, but…"

"Then I suggest you silence your silly chatter and prepare yourself," Hermione hissed, spinning around quickly, her robes flowing about her as she turned to face Jaclyn. "Question one is your's then. Tell me…What ingredients go into the Boil-Cure Potion?"

Jaclyn looked taken aback her eyes opening wide in horror. "The Boil-Cure, Sir?"

"Indeed," Hermione said her voice low and menacing. "What ingredients are needed?"

"I-I… I don't know Sir," she said silently her eyes filling with tears.

"Pity," Hermione said looking away. "Neville?"

Neville, who hadn't said a word, looked up terrified. Hermione advanced at him slowly. "What ingredients go into the Boil-Cure Potion?"

Neville looked like he was going to choke. Glancing around the room he caught Snape's eyes. Snape who hadn't realized he was seated at the edge of his seat looked caught off guard by Neville's look of need. And before he realized what he had done he had nodded his head gesturing Neville to go on. Neville took a deep breath before turning back to Hermione who was now hovering over him waiting.

"Uh…Uh…" he closed his eyes searching his mind for the answer. "Dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs and…" he paused trying to remember the last ingredients, before blurting out "and…porcupine quills."

Hermione said nothing only standing there. She had known with just enough push Neville could easily remember the answer. Not only that…But it had been this very same potion that had allowed him to enter advanced Potion making. "Correct." She watched Neville sink back into his chair astonished holding back a smile. Eyes roaming around the room, she caught Snape's eyes, holding them for a moment. He looked furious and intent upon hexing her; but she could care less. Breaking their connection, Hermione strolled back up to the front of the room her robes billowing behind her darkly. Turning to face the class her eyes directed themselves to the two Slytherin girls who had fueled her fury. "Things are not always what they seem…eh girls?"

The rest of the class was, as Hermione had explained, a review. She was surprised at just how well they knew their material, including Neville, Ron and Harry. Even Adiella and Jaclyn had answered correctly a few times which told her they were on their guard. However, Hermione had refused calling on Snape numerous times, in fear that his answer would end in a sarcastic or cruel remark. She could tell it was getting to him, and this thought lifted her spirits till the end of the class.

"Next lesson, make sure to bring your texts as we will be brewing the Doxycide drought," she yelled her voice drained out by the bell. Hermione watched as students rushed from the room fearing she may call them back in. Room empty she let her head fall into her hands laughter over taking her.

"I don't know what you think is so funny Granger. Do you actually think you taught them a lesson?"

She grinned wickedly and lifted her head eying the woman hovering over her. "I do."

"Foolish wench," he spat slamming his satchel on her desk, causing her to flinch slightly. "Do you realize you may have exposed us??"

"Why?" Hermione asked standing, towering over herself. "Exposure from deducting points from my own house; now that is rich."

"I don't need any of your cheek Granger," he snapped pointing a finger up at her face which was surprisingly smacked away by Hermione.

"You really think I care what you say or think?" Hermione asked hands slamming on the table. This time it was Snape that flinched. "Had it been you, you would have stood by and let them talk viciously like that about poor Neville. Well I'm not like you! I care about what people say about my friends. But you wouldn't know would you Severus Snape? You don't have any friends to speak of! You care more about yourself then anyone else. And when _someone_ tries to get close or help, you push them away! Just push them away as if they are nothing to you. _Nothing at all_… Well I won't do it! It serves those Slytherins a lesson! Them and you!"

"You don't know anything you silly girl!" Snape yelled eyes burning in rage. "You have no idea what you are talking about! Saying all those things…" He paused closing his eyes tightly and then opening them again. Hermione could suddenly see something else within them…Anguish? "You don't know anything about me nor could you ever hope to UNDERSTAND! What _is done,_ is done! There is no going back! Never!! And I won't stand here and listen to your silly babble any longer; saying things that you don't comprehend! Wench!"

"Understand? Understand what? If you want people to understand you then don't just lock yourself away as if nothing is ever wrong," said Hermione, her voice calming slightly. "Everyone needs help Professor, even you. During this whole ordeal, you have acted only on your own. Help that is freely given you have turned down without a second glance. _Even me_… And you expect people to understand and just go with it? You are your own enemy, only because you have blocked out all the help and kindness you need. Your stubbornness is your own undoing."

Snape stood there un-moving; his eyes fixed on hers but said nothing. Shaking her head Hermione sighed and

"Oh I don't care what you do," Hermione said packing up her notes in her bag. "You do what you need to do and I will do what I must. I'm afraid there is nothing else to be said. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." With that said, Hermione quickly rushed passed Snape and out the door.

He felt as though he was rooted to the ground, his body suddenly heavy. Glancing down at the desk, he heaved a heavy troublesome sigh.

Hermione stalked out of the dungeons and down the hall to her quarters. Moving down a flight of stairs she felt herself begin to rant. Wretched man! Oh how she loathed him! How she hated him with all her very being! If there was anyone that truly could get under her skin it was Severus bastard Snape! Ron and Harry had their moments, yes…But something about Severus Snape lit every single thing inside of her, and all she wanted to do was ring that greasy gits neck! What had happened! Why was he like this?! Why?! He hadn't been like that during the battle. He had been so kind to her, so gentle…She had seen it. She knew it was there; that soft unspoken side of Severus Snape. They had worked closely together under serious and extreme conditions…and yet here and now… Coming to a halt Hermione turned and kicked the stone wall before her numb to the pain it caused. Again and again she laid into it, her frustration disappearing as she felt something else take hold of her. Trembling she kicked the wall again letting her satchel fall to the cold stone floor, Hermione following it quickly.

Had anyone of come, they would have been shocked at what they saw. Hermione sank to the floor hands grasping the cool rough stone beneath her. Body trembling, Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. Unable to hold them back, she felt them spill down her cheeks and fall to the stone below. "Why?!" Hermione cried hitting the stone below her now. "Why! Why! Why! Why! Why!" Each time she hit the stone, oblivious to the pain. "Why did you do it?! Why did you have to go and…" Hitting the stone with all she could muster she felt something warm and sticky begin ooze from her hands. Glancing down she watched crimson red blood flow freely from two large gashes in each hand. Tears streaking down her face Hermione laid her head against the cool stone well beside her, watching the blood trickle from her hands onto the stone below. "Why?"

"Miss Granger!" a woman's voice came, and then the sound of heels smacking the stone beneath. "Miss Granger, your hands; what happened?!"

"Professor?" Hermione asked glancing about her to her right. "Professor McGonagall?" Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hermione tried to calm her sobs.

"For Merlin's sake Child," McGonagall said using her wand to conjure some bandages. "What were you doing?" The older woman eyed the girl, tears still brimming in her eyes.

Hermione glanced down at her hands which were being wrapped tight and neatly. She couldn't tell McGonagall…no…that would be a big mistake. Smiling kindly Hermione opened her mouth to say something only to be stopped by McGonagall.

"I knew I should have warned you about these steps," she said glancing up the flight of stairs Hermione had just come from. "They are the worst set in the entire castle. Water always leaking in from the lake… Severus himself has fallen countless times before. Lucky I found you when I did."

"Uh, right," Hermione smiled, sighing lightly at the relief.

"There we go," McGonagall said helping Hermione to stand. "That should be good enough till you can get to the hospital wing."

"Thank you very much," Hermione said flexing her hands, feeling the pain that now stung with a vengeance.

Minerva watched Hermione for a moment. Even though it was Severus's body she could see through the outer shell, to a young woman trapped deep within. Though Severus' eyes, they told a different story then before. "I trust everything is going alright for you then Miss Granger?"

"Oh yes," Hermione lied smiling sweetly. "I just had my first class of the day."

"And?"

"Uh, well…truthfully…erm…it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be," Hermione said looking the woman square in the face. "In fact, it was nothing like I'd imagined it to be. I always thought teaching would be so much easier, but now…"

"Nothing is easy to begin with Miss Granger," McGonagall said looking thoughtful. "Teaching especially is not the easiest thing to do or accomplish."

"Were you scared when you first began to teach Professor?" Hermione asked looking genially curious.

"Oh of course I was," Minerva laughed, relaxing Hermione a bit. "When I came here to Hogwarts all those years ago, I was only a few years older than you. It was my very first teaching job and I was more than excited to get to work. But, after my first day I was ready to throw it all away because I felt I wasn't cut out for it. I had been bullied by students and Slytherins at that. I became frightened. But, as you can see…I stayed the course and here I am today."

"What changed for you?" questioned Hermione leaning up against the wall listening intently.

"Well, I met a young wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore who convinced me to stay and try again," McGonagall smiled her eyes trailing off slightly. "He told me that as a teacher my duty wasn't just to my students, or to my school… but to myself as well. That if I let go of something I want and love doing, there would be no point for me to go on. That I had a purpose and I shouldn't let anyone get in the way of that. From then on, I had no more troubles with any of my students, Slytherin, or any house for that matter."

"Dumbledore, huh?" Hermione smiled glancing down to her hands then back up at the old witch before her.

"Miss Granger, Hermione," Minerva said glancing over to her friend. "I know you are going through this ordeal and perhaps there may be something else that is bothering you. But you know…If you never work them through, you will never see the reward that is at the end, and it will fly by you quickly."

Hermione knew McGonagall was right, and nodded in understanding.

"Very well then," Minerva said taking a step towards the staircase. "I hadn't intended on meeting you in such a place, but I guess this as good as any place then. Make sure you have Madam Pomfrey look at that."

"Yes of course," Hermione nodded watching McGonagall move up the stair. "Professor?!"

"Yes Miss Granger?" Minerva asked turning on the stairs to face her.

"Professor…You said that if you work things out, there is a reward at the end of it," Hermione said looking thoughtful. "What was your reward?"

Minerva McGonagall smiled lightly. "I would have thought that was obvious Miss Granger. Having students like yourself, is a reward all in its own Miss Granger."

With that, the old witch moved up the stairs leaving Hermione alone to think and ponder.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**millennia2:** _I'm glad I found it too. hehe. Thanks for the review. )_

**lotus elise: **_Hehe. Well it's rather an odd story actually. I started to write it in college last year, and got so jumbled with school work that I completely forgot about it. And when I went a reading, I found it! D  
Insane huh? Thanks for the review!!!_

**Everyone:** _Yay!! Thank you everyone for reviewing! It's reviews like these that make me want to write some more. hehe. Again, thanks everyone!!!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed chapter 6! Chapter 7 is coming soon! D**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have never seen eye to eye. But after a freak potions accident they find they must put aside their differences or face the consequences. A tale of love and comedy all combined into one! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own ****none**** of the characters or claim any money from them! **

**  
Soul Transfer 101**

_Prologue:_

_Hermione knew McGonagall was right, and nodded in understanding._

"_Very well then," Minerva said taking a step towards the staircase. "I hadn't intended on meeting you in such a place, but I guess this as good as any place then. Make sure you have Madam Pomfrey look at that."_

"_Yes of course," Hermione nodded watching McGonagall move up the stair. "Professor?!"_

"_Yes Miss Granger?" Minerva asked turning on the stairs to face her._

"_Professor…You said that if you work things out, there is a reward at the end of it," Hermione said looking thoughtful. "What was your reward?"_

_Minerva McGonagall smiled lightly. "I would have thought that was obvious Miss Granger. Having students like yourself, is a reward all in its own Miss Granger."_

_With that, the old witch moved up the stairs leaving Hermione alone to think and ponder.

* * *

_

**Chapter 7:**

The rest of the day seemed to pass by slowly and both Hermione and Severus. They often found themselves wishing nothing more than to retreat back to their quarters. Hermione had found enough strength to go through with her last class, and Snape had mustered enough patience to endure another one of Hermione's dull lectures. Neither one though, was looking forward to tonight however. After their little spat, and Hermione had retreated to the safety of Snape's chambers, she received a small envelope. Inside, was a letter from Snape telling her, and insisting that she meet him outside his private labs. She wasn't at all thrilled and had thought about not showing more than once. But, she knew the only way to fix their problem was to work together…Even if Severus greasy Snape wasn't a team player.

Lunch came and went, yet Hermione had not been able to find her stomach. Instead she had spent that time alone in Snape's living room, gathering her thoughts. Her mind wandered back to their encounter a few hours before. She had shown a weakness she hadn't shown in a long time; and it was eating her up. She watched the fire in the fireplace flicker, the light growing dim and fading fast. The little flame danced within the ashes its light fading and growing cold. Hermione could feel her eyes growing heavy and she slowly began to nod off. Head falling forward slightly Hermione let herself drift off to sleep, the fire dying.

"_Be careful when you add the crushed unicorn hair," he said placing his hand over hers. His touch was slightly rough but incredibly gentle sending shivers down her spine. "That's it, slowly…good." They watched as a big puff of smoke rose before them, evaporating into the air. Grasping the flask she was holding, he took it from her sitting it down on the table, and moved to mark something in his notes._

"_Do you really think this will work?" she asked stirring in the last ingredient, watching the brew turn white, then clear. "Do you really think even he will fall for something like this?"_

_He sighed laying his quill down, turning his head to her, brow rising slightly. "That is why they call things like this "chance."_

_She shook her head silently, and using a stopper, filled a few bottles with the clear liquid. "Leaving everything up to "chance"…isn't that say…risky?"_

"_After all we have gone through in these last few years?" he asked looking perplexed. "I should think not. Besides… It's been chance that has gotten us this far."_

"_I would call that luck," she chuckled moving her hands to her hips. _

"_In my experience, there is no such thing as luck," he said returning his gaze back to his notes. "Everything that has happened up until now has been by pure chance. If you would want to call being in a war, lucky then by all means do so. But I won't. I have been given one too many chances in the last few years, and each time I have taken those chances for granted. But this just may be the last chance I have to atone for those years under that cursed mark I took so long ago. So I'm not going to throw it away. This time, may just be the last, and I want to make sure I can do all I can."_

_She watched him intently, and placed the last bottle on the tray. His eyes were still on the parchment, but his mind was elsewhere. _

_Suddenly, two small arms wrapped themselves around his waist holding to him firmly. She pressed herself to him laying her head against his back. She could hear his steady breathing and smiled to herself. Instantly, his hands were on hers and he turned himself around in her grasp. Their eyes locked for a moment, his eyes unreadable. Whatever was running through his mind, she didn't know. But she didn't have time to dwell on it as his hands moved to her back, bringing her closer to him, laying his head against hers. He held her there for a moment before pulling away slightly, leaning in towards her…closer… and closer… and closer…  
"Silly girl…"_

Hermione woke with a start, eyes flying open. Blinking a few times Hermione scanned the room, making sure she was indeed the only one there. Hands moving to her face she rubbed her eyes clean of any sleep still lingering. "Strange… Why now?"

Yawning, she glanced to the clock above the mantle and instantly jumped to her feet. "Merlin!" Patting her robes she found her wand and rushed to portrait hole. She was late!!

Tapping his foot impatiently, Snape gave a low growl of annoyance. Granger was late…Had he not made it clear enough for her? Glancing down at his Muggle wrist watch he groaned, apparently not. Leaning against the wall, he sighed lightly, his eyes closing. She had been furious with him. Good. He didn't care. If there was one thing he had learned about the little Muggle born, was that she was a clever little minx; however, just not clever enough. She had tried using his emotions against him, though it hadn't worked. He had steeled himself from her oncoming tantrum and let it go in one ear and out the other. _Or had he..?_

"Is there a problem?"

"Don't play ignorant Granger," he snapped opening his eyes and facing her. "Where have you been?"

Hermione considered him for a moment eying him cautiously as if he was a hissing snap dragon. Calm one moment, and then the next, trying to take a chunk out of you. "I dozed off."

"Dozed off?"

"Yea… We Muggle borns call it sleep… you know?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Don't be cheeky with my Granger," Snape hissed. "I have been waiting for you for well over ten minutes."

"And the world has come to an end," she said, her tone bored.

He opened his mouth to say something, only stopping as his eyes moved to her bandaged hands. "What happened?"

"What?" Hermione asked looking annoyed.

"Your…My hands," he corrected himself taking a step forward. "What did you do?"

"Why do you care?" she questioned him causing him to grow even more impatient.

"Because it's my body!" he yelled reaching out to inspect them, only to have Hermione pull away from his touch.

"Look, this isn't what we are here for, so let's just get to the point and be on our ways," she said uncrossing her hands and moving them behind her back as to redirect his attention.

For a moment he said nothing before nodding in agreement, eying her suspiciously. Not that he cared…but Granger seemed somewhat off suddenly… "Indeed. Very well then let's begin. Do you have my wand?" She pulled it from his robes holding it out for him to see. "Good, now we begin."

For about an hour, Snape had talked Hermione through learning a very complex and fascinating ward that he himself had made and fashioned in his own way. Hermione wouldn't admit it, but she was utterly amazed at the brilliance of it. Never in her whole life had she seen something so mind boggling and brilliant. Using combined wards and unique wand movements to trigger different locks. It was, dare she say it, amazing.

"Good. Now, for real this time," he said pointing to the door. "Focus; and do as I have taught you."

Wand in hand, Hermione nodded, beginning the complex motions. Flick, Flick, Swish, Flick, Flick, Swish, Flick. Small clicks could be heard behind the door and she smiled confidently.

Snape stood there silently watching her unward the door before them. Perhaps once in a while, being a know-it-all wasn't a bad thing. It was odd though…Even though he was watching himself perform the complex magic; it wasn't him he was seeing, but her. The smooth movement of his wand in the air; the quick flick of the wrist… It was like he was seeing her. And for a brief moment, as if she had stepped outside his body…he truly saw her, standing there before him, her long curls cascading down her back as she focused herself completely on the task before her. And then…She was gone and he found himself shaking his head quickly trying to replace the image of her with something else.

Finally, a small pop was heard and the door unlatched opening slightly for entrance. Hermione smiled at her achievements and took a step forward only to be suddenly blocked by Snape, his arms stretched out on either side of him, refusing her passage. "I believe this is where you stop," he said a little too harshly, causing her to flinch at his words.

"I see," she said replacing his wand in her robes. "Fine then; have it your own way."

He watched her turn from him, taking a step away from the door. "I meant what I said earlier Professor," she said not daring to look back at him. "Everyone needs help sometimes…Even you."

"Thank you Granger, I'll log that away," he said sarcastically.

"So I guess a thank you would be out of the question then?"

"Thanks for what?"

"I see…" Hermione said shaking her head, and then taking off down the passage back to her quarters.

He watched her go and for a moment felt guilty for his treatment, but just as quickly replaced it with annoyance. She just wanted him to apologize for earlier, but he wasn't going to do it. Not now, not ever. So she better get used to it. Severus Tobias Snape never apologized to anyone, and he wasn't about ready to start now.

**BOOM!!!!!!**

Smoke filled the room and he huffed, swatting the smoke from his face. Moving to his feet, Severus flinched slightly, his chest heaving in pain. Grabbing another desk for support he moved himself closer to where his brew was. Reaching for the cauldron he realized it was no longer there, but all over the room in pieces. Groaning, Snape hit the desk with both hands and jumped back quickly as it collapsed to the floor before him.

"Damn it!" he cursed, suddenly feeling his body go slack and his vision become fuzzy. Falling back a few steps he found himself backed up against a wall, and slowly sliding down it. He sat there silently, his coughing filling the room before his body suddenly grew still, and his eyes closed shut.

The door to his labs swung open with force allowing the smoke to escape. "Professor?! Professor where are you?!" Using her arm to shield her face, she moved in further the smoke thick and putrid. Professor? Moving to the back of the room she caught sigh of a shoe to her left which connected to a larger mass before her. Professor! Pro- Oh my God…Professor!" Moving to the limp body, she shook the young woman before her but there was no response whatsoever. Biting her lower lip, she quickly moved along side the girl and hoisted her up into her arms. Moving back through the smog, she moved out through the door, which instantly shut behind her and headed towards the hospital wing.

_He wanted to see her. He had missed her tremendously these last few weeks. He had been away on business, and though hard to keep his mind from the girl, he had managed to fulfill his mission with ease. Now though, all he could think about was her and holding her tightly in his embrace. Moving up the walkway to the old warn house, he stopped his eyes resting on two figures before him. Moving into the shadows he squinted his eyes to identify the two. It was only when the smaller of the two talked did he instantly realize whom it was. But why; why was she out here…and with him? He couldn't understand much of what they were saying and he felt his patience running thin. For about ten minutes he stood there before…It was too quick and he felt himself take in a deep breath… Hands balling into fists he could do nothing but watch the scene that played before him. The young man grabbed her by her arms roughly, pulling her to him in a tight embrace. They held to one another before he pulled away leaning down, his face drawing closer and closer…_

_He turned away not wishing to see anymore. He could feel something in his entire being snap, and his body went rigid as the scene played over and over again in his head. Why? Why had this happened? Was he not good enough? For a moment he stood there, his eyes boring into a small patch of lilies that were coming in. Then as quickly as he had come he was gone, back into the shadows and into the night. _

He winced, feeling himself coming to. His whole upper body ached as though something had been pushed right through his chest and out his back. Hitching in a breath, he coughed suddenly realizing just how painful it was to breath. Eyes opening halfway, he gave a silent cry as he desperately tried to take oxygen into his lungs.

"Easy does it Severus," an older woman's voice came, moving to his side and with surprising strength, helped him move to a seated position allowing his lungs to take in air better. "There we go." Fluffing his pillows and moving them in a new position, she settled him back down comfortably.

"Good evening Poppy," came Alberic's cheery tone, causing Severus to roll his eyes in annoyance. As if he wasn't in enough pain already…

"Good evening headmaster," Poppy said using her wand to summon a small flask to her hand. Laying it on the table she turned back to Snape who was eying the flask with dread. "You already know what it is and what it does, so stop giving me that look. I can't help it you didn't add the cherry flavoring like I suggested. It might not have been so bad then."

Snape opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Don't worry Severus my boy, we will have you fixed up in no time," Alberic said taking a seat next to the bed. "Until then, I think a night's rest should be just what the medi nurse ordered. Lucky Miss Granger found you when she did. Extraordinary girl, man…uh…person." He chuckled lightly and watched as Poppy spooned Severus a large dose of skel-grow.

Snape downed it as quickly as he could but the taste was indeed horrendous. Perhaps he should have listened to Poppy about adding some type of fruit flavor; anything but this stuff; and anything but cherry.

"You already know the routine Professor," she said looking at him with warning. "And this time… you better be still while those bones are mending." She turned to Alberic and gave him a nod. "I'll let you two be then. Please call me if you need anything." With that, the medi witch took off towards her office.

"Ah Poppy, such a handsome woman; don't you agree Severus?" Alberic said watching the nurse until she was gone from sight. Snape looked mortified. Poppy? Handsome? "Now then…since you are in no condition to do any talking, I shall speak in your place. I won't go as far as not to commend you for your efforts in trying to find a way to reverse the effects of the potion. However…Working on such a complex potion by yourself is far from safe, and I must stress the danger you put yourself into. Had Miss Granger not of found you when she did, you may have not been with us now. I know you are in a hurry to put things back to the way they were, but I as you to slow it down and pace yourself."

Snape looked as though someone had just hexed him into the Muggle world.

"Furthermore," Alberic said, his voice lowering telling Snape to pay attention. "I will ask that from now on, you include and consult with Miss Granger from now on with your work. This arrangement doesn't just include you Severus my boy. Miss Granger is also a victim as well. And if you haven't forgotten, Miss Granger is very adept in potion brewing, scoring the highest in NEWTS history. Someone so gifted is bound to be incredibly useful."

Snape's eyes held his answer, but Alberic continued on ignoring the hatred that was emanating from his colleague.

"I _know_ what happened between you two, Severus," Alberic whispered looking intently upon Snape. Severus instantly went limp and found himself unable to move or even look Mlynar in the face. "I know that is why you refuse to work or cooperate with Miss Granger. But that was then my boy. What is done is done. You can't keep punishing yourself, or her any longer. It's time to set aside your differences and come together. It just might be the only chance you two have left."

Severus turned his head away from the headmaster, wishing to be left alone.

Alberic nodded and stood understand Severus' gesture. "Remember what I said lad. I wouldn't say this if I didn't care."

When Severus refused to respond, Alberic left, leaving Snape alone to his thoughts, and to his pain for the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Chapter seven up and running! Booya! Hope ya'll enjoy! Please let me know what you think! Thanks!! **


End file.
